To Love & To Lose
by Helennnn
Summary: Earth is gone. Her family is gone. Her life is gone. Her innocence is gone. Can Bulma get her planet and family back? Or will her most recent encounter with a certain Prince be enough for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so don't be too harsh! **

**R&R **

**Chapter 1 - **

The blue haired beauty smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Whilst admiring her curvaceous figure from different angles she thought to herself, _'Beauty and brains? Let's just hope wherever we're going that they keep us alive long enough to realise that.' _As soon as she thought it, her cheerful and happy mood slipped away and in its place, she felt loneliness and depressed.

Not long ago, her home planet was invaded by a group of an evil tyrant called Frieza's army. They had demanded the strongest to join the army and the smartest to work in the labs. As if that wasn't bad enough; they took the most attractive women – no younger than fifteen – to be the ship's whores.

'_At least you got off lightly…'_ She contemplated, _'or at least until you get to the base.'_ She shuddered at the last thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well dad, I think we're finished and it only took four and a half hours!" Bulma beamed at her father, they had been trying to fix a fault in their latest product that was supposed to fill an entire day's agenda. _

_Dr Brief picked up the new and improved hover bike and smiled back at his daughter, "I believe we are, go and tell your mother that we can go to the beach after all, whilst I put the bike into the packaging room." _

_The old scientist watched as his daughter stretched and nodded once before walking out of her father's lab. He had just put the hover bike into its box when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from above him. Acting on instinct alone he sprinted out of the doors, out of his lab and straight into the kitchen to find two tall and extremely dangerous looking men with green skin standing in front of the back door with his daughter in their hands. _

"_Who are you?" The scientist demanded. He walked around the kitchen to help his daughter when he tripped over something on the floor: his wife. She was led in an impossible position, her back looked broken as well as other body parts and she was covered in her own blood._

"_How dare you come into our home and do this!" Dr Brief roared as he glared at the intruders, "You have done taken what nobody has the right to take!" _

_The largest man stepped towards the old genius and smiled, "Now, now Dr Brief, there is no reason to be so upset. We have done you a favour by sending that foolish woman into the next dimension, her squealing voice alone was enough to drive a saint to kill." _

_Dr Brief stared at the man, his rage consuming him as he charged towards the imposter "That foolish woman happened to be my wife and you, you sadistic mutant murdered her!" _

_Bulma cried out for her dad to stop and run, but he wouldn't listen. His anger soaked up every fibre of his body and he trembled with his rage. He wouldn't, couldn't let them get away with the murder of his wife. He loved her, even in her crumbled state he still did. He had vowed to protect her, to cherish her and to love her but now she was dead. He couldn't protect her, but there was still a chance for his only daughter even if it was only a slim chance, he could still protect her, or so he thought. _

"_And what are you going to do about it old man?" The strange coloured aberration taunted. _

_Dr Briefs narrowed his eyes, "I'll avenge her death, I will protect my daughter I will-" _

"_Oh shut the fuck up, you're worse than that insolent, whiny wench." The second man shouted as he tightened his grip on the cerulean haired heiress, "Nivaga, grab the man and let's go. Lord Frieza doesn't like to be kept waiting." _

_Nivaga smirked and stalked towards Dr Brief and with one swift movement; he threw the old scientist against the far wall, immediately knocking him out. _

"_Your turn," The unknown anomaly whispered as he punched Bulma, she tried to fight the black spots that were covering her eyes but after a few seconds her body felt heavy as she fell into unconsciousness._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

No matter how many months she had spent on the Kami-forsaken ship, she was still constantly haunted by nightmares of her mother's death, the way her mangled body was thrown on the floor, her lifeless eyes as they stared into nothing but most of all, her disturbing scream.

She was shaken out of her dark thoughts when there was a timid knock on her door, no doubt it would be her father. Ever since that day he had never spoken more than one or two sentences in a conversation, his once bright and strenuous eyes were now dull and empty, as if he was there physically, but mentally he was completely gone.

Giving herself one last appreciative glance, she answered the door and motioned for her dad to come in.

Knowing he probably wouldn't want to start a conversation or even carry one out she simply said, "I'll be ready in two minutes then we can go to the labs."

Dr Brief barely nodded as his daughter sighed at his predictable reaction and picked up her white lab jacket. Bulma didn't know the pain he was feeling, but it didn't mean she wasn't feeling any pain at all. She had lost her mother! Her only friend, the only person she could share her secrets with and besides her dad, the only person she could trust.

Without saying another word, she opened the door and gestured him to walk out. She closed the door behind herself, waiting for the sound of the automatic lock activating – something she always did – and followed her father down the cold, dimly-lit corridors. Bulma absolutely hated this time of morning, the lights were only half lit because almost everyone was still asleep in their rooms, it was always cold because of the lack of movement and there was always an eerie silence.

When the pair entered the lab, neither of them was surprised to find that they weren't the only ones awake at such an hour. Sitting at the farthest end of the plain room was an old man, with long thick white hair trailing down his back. Bulma and her father were not enthusiastic to find that they would be sharing a lab with the older man but they soon learned that in order for them all to survive, they would have to learn to put the past behind them and get along.

It wasn't because he was a scientist or even a rival to their former company; it was because he was the founder of the Red Ribbon army, the most destructive and sadistic military on the planet. They would murder innocent people for even the slightest amount of information. Not to mention they had once tried to kill her and her friends when they were in search of the dragonballs. They were nothing but ruthless cowards. But compared to Frieza, they were nothing. He would send groups of warriors to planets and have them slaughter every last person and he would then sell the planet to the highest bidder and if the planet wouldn't sell or his 'clients' would change their minds, he would completely obliterate the planet.

They were not the only ones who were taken, including the three scientists, there were a total of six people taken from Earth who were still alive somewhere on the ship. The only problem was finding them, it was almost impossible!

Shaking off her last thoughts she walked over to the kitchenette or poured herself and her father a cup of coffee. As she walked back into the lab, she noticed that the older scientist was especially preoccupied this morning and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink the night before.

"Good morning Dr Gero," Bulma smiled at him.

The only reply she got was a pathetic nod, rolling her eyes; she placed her dad's mug down onto his desk and walked over to her own. At a sad attempt to warm up, she held onto her mug and brought it closer to her chest as she shrunk in on herself. Her outfit wasn't the warmest she had, but it was one of the very few she owned. All she could think about was how grateful she was that they kept her lab coat on her when they 'collected' herself and her father. Deep in the pockets of the lab jacket was a medium sized metal case full of capsules that held necessities in case of emergencies. The capsules consisted of only the bare supplies but they were enough to last her a while.

Sipping at her coffee, she flicked through her most recent blue prints and started to carry on where she left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter, please keep reviewing! I'm going to try updating as much as I can, which will be about twice a week.**

Chapter 2 –

A tall, lightly blue-skinned man with long, dark green hair strutted into a large room and bowed once he reached the centre of the room.

"Ah, Zarbon, I believe you have some news for me?" A feminine voice purred from the far end of the room.

As presumed, Frieza was once again in his black hover throne. In all his years working for his Lord, he could never understand why he would use such a thing. He was much faster than the hover throne could ever be yet he never went anywhere without it.

Zarbon looked up and saw that the tyrant no more than a step away from himself with his back to him. He was no longer stunned by Frieza's speed having been a part of his army for decades; however he was still surprised by his strength. He was at a power level of around three-hundred thousand and that was in his first form, it had been rumoured that his power level was around eight million in his final form, however they were just rumours as the tyrant had never felt the need to use his final transformation. Hell, he hasn't needed to go past his first unless he was sparring with his brother, Cooler.

"Yes Lord Frieza, the monkeys will arrive in two months from their purge of the planet Kaar and the ship with the Earthlings on will arrive in three weeks." Zarbon stated as he slowly straightened his posture from his bowing position.

"So our little monkey Prince completed the purge with a week to spare?" Frieza's tail flicked in agitation, if his little pet came back early, he would have no reason to punish him. But then again, he never needed an excuse to beat the boy to within an inch of his life. That had been proved on numerous occasions.

Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his master, "Indeed Lord Frieza, however that is not the only news I have."

Frieza finally turned and looked at his lackey with a look of annoyance, "Is that so?"

Realising he should have spoken of his biggest news straight away, he tried to speak as calmly as he could. Frieza was known to be unpredictable and cruel.

"Yes Lord Frieza, I just this moment got news that there was another Saiyan still alive and he was living on Earth." Zarbon answered.

The tyrant smiled evilly as he spoke, "Do not allow Vegeta to hear of this recent discovery and we shall find a suitable punishment for the new finding."

"Of course my Lord, what do you want us to do to the boy?" Zarbon asked.

"Boy?"

Zarbon kept his stoic expression as he answered smoothly, "Yes my Lord, he is sixteen and as it happens, he is also the brother of Raditz."

Frieza considered his options for a few moments. He could either, let the Saiyan live and let him accompany the other monkeys on purges which would be beneficial for his Planet Trade Organization or he could force Vegeta to watch as one of the very few of his race is brutally murdered.

"Keep him alive, the monkey could be of use to the business. But with every little mistake he makes, the monkey prince will get severely punished" Frieza smirked; he enjoyed giving his favourite pet a beating or two. Even when he had done nothing to deserve one, the evil tyrant would find something, just like he would punish Vegeta because there just so happens to be another Saiyan left in the universe.

"As you wish Lord Frieza" Zarbon said as he bowed and walked quickly out of the room. He may have been with Frieza for a few decades, but the ruthless tyrant still had the power to scare him.

O.o.O

Bulma was almost finished with her latest project when Dr Gero slammed out of his seat and yelled.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work here!" She exclaimed whilst glaring at the man who was now looking down at his work once more with the look of excitement and contentment in his eyes.

When she got no reply she turned back to her work muttering under her breath, she was planning on building a space ship that could give her and the other humans a chance to escape. It would be masked from radars and travel faster than the speed of light. It was going to be hard, no doubt about it and it would probably take a while to build it without bringing Frieza's unwanted attention to her work, but it would be worth it.

She had three short weeks to find the other three humans that had been left alive, three weeks to tell them of her plans of escape and three weeks to prepare herself to meet the universes tyrant.

Bulma groaned as she looked up at the clock, it was 12:43pm which would mean the mess hall will be over-filled with different races. But her stomach was growling at her to eat, she hadn't eaten since the night before and the food she ate wouldn't really be classed as being food.

Silently, she stood up and walked over to her father's desk where he was busy writing away, "Dad, are you ready for lunch?"

He simply nodded and before they left, she reluctantly turned towards the other scientist, "Care to join us?"

"No" Was his only reply. Dr Gero wasn't a man of many words, he preferred to keep to himself and he rarely accepted her invitations. He would rather stay in the lab and work instead of sleeping or eating.

Shrugging, Bulma and Dr Brief walked out of the labs and down the long corridors which were now fully lit up and the temperature had risen. When they arrived at the mess hall, Bulma groaned, it was worse than she thought. It looked like everyone on the ship was in the room and it was not a large room.

After trying to get through the same group for the seventh time, Bulma snapped, "Will you all move out of the way before I go back to my lab and get my ki-gun!"

The group of warriors just stared at her like she had grown a second head before turning back to their conversations. Before Bulma could react, a tall boy with wild hair stepped out of the unusual crowd and pulled Bulma and her father towards the edge of the room.

"Hey what do you think you're do-"Bulma's voice stopped working as her words froze in her throat and her sapphire eyes widened. She couldn't, for the life of her, believe what she was seeing. The boy she had gone on many crazy adventures with as a teenager, the boy she had grown to love, the boy who was like the little brother she never had, was standing in front of her. If it wasn't for the odd, black hair and his orange gi, she probably wouldn't have even recognised him! Not a single second passed as Bulma threw herself at Goku, holding him in her tight embrace.

Bulma pulled away from Goku as anger started to build inside of her. It had been four months. Four whole months and he didn't even bother to look for her. She hit his shoulder as she shouted, "You jerk! Where were you? I thought you had died!" She all but shrieked at the boy.

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well I uh, I didn't know you would be alive… So I kind of didn't look."

"Goku, the disgusting creatures brought the strongest _and _the smartest. Do I or do I not fit in one of those categories?" She asked dangerously as she tapped her foot, she knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes. Something happened to him. Even if he didn't tell her, she vowed that she would find out. He was after all, like a little brother to her and as an older sister she felt as though it was her duty to protect him, even if it was always him who ended up protecting her.

He smiled sheepishly at his best friend, "They never told me that they just said 'bring the monkey', I promise, if I knew you guys were alive I would have tried to find you."

Bulma's anger subsided quicker than it had flourished. Once again, she threw her arms around her friend and clung to him. No matter what she was so angry about, she could never manage to stay mad at him.

"Oh Goku I-I thought you was dead!" She said between sobs, it wasn't the best place to openly show her emotions but they came so fast that she couldn't help it. She held onto him tighter and cried into his orange gi.

Goku looked around uneasily at the other warriors, now was definitely not the time for this. He had learned the hard way that if he let his guard down for just a few minutes, some monster would attack him for sure. But it had been a while since he had human company and he missed the feeling.

During the purge, he, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo and Chi-Chi, had fought to try and save the Earth from its attackers. But after a heroic effort from each and every one of them, they failed and he had no choice but to watch helplessly as his friends died. No matter how hard he tried to not think about it, their deaths plagued his mind and dreams daily.

For a few moments, he returned her embrace. Clinging onto his best friend who he had believed to be dead, if she was alive did that mean others could be too?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter 3 –

"So they killed them all? Puar, Krillin, Roshi, Tien, Launch… _Yamcha_" Bulma squeaked, after finally finding each other in the mess hall, Bulma invited Goku back to her rooms whilst her father went back to his own. She didn't mention her dad's broodiness and neither did Goku.

Yamcha was her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Although they were definitely off-again when she discovered he was cheating on her, but that didn't mean she didn't care. She had been with him almost four years. Of course she cared; she loved him with all her heart, even though sometimes she had thought about why she even bothered.

Goku nodded solemnly, "I tried to help but I could barely move from my earlier battle with them. And it didn't help that I was pinned beneath the foot of an evil basta-." He clenched his fists as he continued, changing his sentence as he tried to calm himself "I have never felt so – so helpless before!"

Bulma looked at her friend, she understood the feeling only too well. It was exactly how she felt as she was made to watch her mother's killers brutally murder her. She had watched as the knocked her father out cold and was completely helpless to fight the darkness that overwhelmed her vision as she was struck by a rock-like hand.

"I know how you feel Goku," She whispered, "I was forced to watch as they murdered my mom, as they attacked my dad and as they destroyed Earth."

Goku snapped out of his self-pity when he heard her hushed sentence. His jaw fell slack and all his rage was forgotten as the words sunk in, pure shock taking its place. There was no way Mrs Brief could be dead, she was always there. She was always brightening the mood with her bubbly energy, she was constantly in a good mood and when you were around her, it was hard to be anything other than happy.

She had a mind similar to his own and with that, he felt somehow more connected to her than anyone else. She understood how his mind worked. People would call them 'stupid' or 'ditzy' but really, they just always thought positive and their minds were nothing but innocent. They never let a single negative comment or thought put them down and always bounced back from pessimistic comments with a vengeance. Sure, she was a little obsessed with handsome and strong men with huge muscles, but she was Mrs Brief. She wouldn't be her if it wasn't for those characteristics.

He just couldn't believe Mrs Brief was gone and that Bulma was forced to watch the death of her mother. Now he understood the sudden change in Dr Brief, why he withdrew from any conversations and preferred to stay on his own. He lost the love of his life. He and his wife were always together; only separate when he had to work in his lab or when she was shopping.

"I'm so sorry Bulma, I had no idea." Goku whispered, he was trembling with anger and it was threatening to over flow. He wanted revenge. He wanted to cause the same pain and suffering to the men who had harmed his friends, his pack.

Nobody had the right to cause pain to his pack. They were his and one day, he would get his revenge. He will avenge the deaths of his fallen friends. The thought almost comforted him.

Bulma just shook her head as her tears brimmed over her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks, she just wanted her mother back. She wanted to be told everything would be alright and that it was only a bad dream. But she knew that would never happen. Her mother was never coming back, everything will not be alright and this was real life, her new life.

Goku awkwardly stared at the blue haired heiress as he decided what he should do. He had never seen her cry before and he had no idea how to comfort her. Bulma never let anyone see her cry, even when she had the threatening tears in her eyes she would have either blinked them away or left the room. But here she was, crying. The feeling of helplessness struck Goku harder than ever as he watched his best friends hope and spirit being torn to shreds right before his very own eyes.

"Bulma, please don't cry. I promise things can only get better from here." It was an empty promise. He knew things couldn't get any better, they were taken from their home planet, their race was completely destroyed and they were forced to watch the untimely demise of their loved ones.

She drew in a shaky breath before she answered him; she tried so hard these past few months not to cry in front of anyone or to even cry at all. "Goku, how can things possibly get any better?"

Goku had to think for a few moments, he could just vaguely remember something from the battle but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was so obvious and it was staring at him straight in the face yet he couldn't for the life of him remember what was said.

"We could escape!" Goku smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He knew there was no hope of getting off of this ship and they would be arriving onto Frieza's base in less than three weeks.

Bulma sighed and sat up, "Even if it was possible that we escaped, where would we go? Earth is gone." She didn't like squashing his hopes like this, but he had to be rational. There was no chance of escape and even if there was they had no place to go. "I mean it's not like we could just wish our planet back or-"

She was cut off by Goku's goofy grin, he had remembered. He remembered what was said to Piccolo during the battle. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as his grin grew larger and larger until she thought he was going to get cheek-strain.

"What if I told you there was a way to wish our planet back and restore all the lives that were lost?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I've been trying to write longer chapters like people have asked, but it's actually quite hard haha. But some chapters will be longer and some will be shorter…**

**Keep reviewing and thanks to those who have! **

Chapter 4 –

'_He's a genius! A pure genius! Never will I ever doubt Goku ever again.' _Bulma told herself.

She knew her best friend had good ideas and this was definitely a good idea. She couldn't help but laugh at her own intelligence. It was so obvious yet she didn't see it!

Piccolo and Kami were obviously not humans. What with their dark green skin, antennae and what not. But Bulma never thought about their race or home planet once, it was considered that they were just born – well hatched – on Earth.

But Goku had told her what he had heard on the battle field and what Piccolo had heard from Kami's mind.

"_Well it turns out Piccolo is a Namekian, which probably means Kami is too considering they're the same person and all. But apparently on their home planet, Namek, they also have dragonballs that grant three wishes instead of just one like the ones on Earth and you can wish people back to life more than once! I found out when Piccolo opened up some sort of metal link between the two of us and told me everything Kami had just shared with him, just before he was killed." _

She would never forget the haunted look in his eyes and could only think that if they were mentally connected at the point in which Piccolo died; did that mean Goku felt his death as if it were his own? To make things worse, Piccolo and Kami were once joined. So not only did he feel the death of Piccolo but he felt Kami's life slip away too.

However she couldn't think about these things now, she had to throw herself into her work in order for them to leave. It would not be an easy task, in fact it is probably one of the biggest risks she would ever take but it would be worth it. It would be worth it if they managed to escape to the planet Namek, wish their planet back and wish for all the people who had died that day back too!

Bulma had been working non-stop for three whole weeks after the news, she had been eating and sleeping in the labs and something that barely came as a surprise to her, so had Dr Gero. But he had been working on something entirely different. He never mentioned what is was and hid everything; he was always secretive and possessive about his work. The only thing that caused the two scientists to stop was the landing of the ship. They had finally arrived on Frieza's base.

Fear was the only thing Bulma felt, she could feel it coursing through her veins. What made the feeling worse was that all the scientists would have to report to the sadistic tyrant himself. Aside from the fear, she began to feel worried. What if her father refused to co-operate? Would that mean she would lose him too? No. The heiress refused to think that way. Her father couldn't do that to her, not now, not ever. He just couldn't.

Before they had even properly gotten off the ship, a group of soldiers marched over to the three geniuses but they remained in the places, refusing to be intimidated.

"Lord Frieza would like to see you all." The tallest man announced. He was most likely the leader of the group; the man had a disgusting shade of yellow skin with deep red eyes.

Slowly they nodded and followed the man. Bulma glanced up at her father but he kept his lifeless eyes forward. She didn't dare say anything in case the soldier could hear them, which were one of the many things she had learned on that awful ship. Aliens had sharp hearing.

Finally they reached a pair of large mahogany doors guarded by two men who could have passed as humans if it weren't for their unnatural height or muscles. They looked _huge_. No doubt that was why they were guarding the door. They were even bigger than Goku! Not to mention more daunting.

The two men nodded at the yellow alien as they opened the doors for him, allowing the small group of four access to the room.

If Bulma had thought the two men outside were intimidating, then she was wrong. They were nothing compared to the three men inside the room. She was half tempted to run out of the room, screaming as she ran. But she knew that would probably result in her death.

One man, the scariest of them all, had quite a bright shade of pink skin with large protruding spikes on his arms and head. The others, as she got closer, were not as frightening. But she knew better than to underestimate them.

"So you must be the genius scientists I have heard great things about." A small man with pink and purple skin said from a black hover chair.

None of them spoke. They had no idea what to say. This, _this_ was the freak they had been scared of? Not just them, but everyone? He looked like a child! Not to mention he had the voice of a woman.

"Not big talkers, hm?" Frieza spoke softly, but his tail twitched in agitation. Apparently he didn't like non-conversationalists very much.

Bulma spoke up and nodded her head, "Y-yes"

"Ah, so you _do_ speak. Why, this girl is dazzling. Surely, you are not a scientist?" Frieza purred, Bulma noticed the look of lust in his eyes. How revolting. Just the thought of that cretin touching her was enough to make her feel queasy.

Dr Brief's head snapped up at that moment and looked at his daughter, she caught the look of disgust and fear in his eyes, she knew he had heard the creatures comment and didn't like it very much. For the first time in months he had emotions swimming in his eyes and on his features. If it wasn't for the reason behind them, she would have celebrated.

Suddenly feeling the confidence she hadn't felt since being on Earth she boasted, "Yes I am, on Earth I was the smartest, most attractive and richest woman." She had said those lines one too many times and she should have known better than to boast to this monster. But she couldn't help it, her pride was too big.

Frieza smiled at the sudden burst confidence in the girl. Yes, he would like her very much. "You remind me of my other pet, he too is a very prideful being."

The two men on either side of Frieza snickered; Bulma narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore them. She didn't bother to reply to Frieza's last comment and he didn't seem to care.

"Zarbon, take my new little pets to their rooms and show them their labs." With that said an attractive man stood forward and started to walk towards the door, gesturing for the three scientists to follow.

"Oh and Zarbon?" Frieza called before they had left the room. All three of the scientists turned towards their new 'master'.

Zarbon was the last to turn, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Bring me my new pet monkey; I would like to test his durability."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me! So please keep reviewing! And Vegeta will be coming into the story soon so don't worry :D **

Chapter 5 –

As Bulma was leaving her lab for the night, she heard strained voices coming down the corridor and the strange sound of something being dragged across the metal floors. She stayed were she was, they sounded as though they were struggling to carry something and even though no one on her ship deserved any help, she would make their lives easier for them and stay out of the way.

What she didn't expect to see when they rounded the corner was not _what_ they were dragging, but _who_.

She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she saw the barely identifiable man. Anger burst through her as she saw him, just about conscious and covered head to toe in burns, bruises and blood.

"Goku!" She yelled as she rushed to his side, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

The men glared down at the strange blue haired woman who dared to speak to them that way, "It was not us." One of the men spoke in a deep, burly voice.

"What do you mean it wasn't you? You two idiots are the ones carrying him!" She all but shrieked at the men, "I demand you tell me at once!"

"Bul-ma it-it wasn't," Goku took a deep breath before carrying on, but it felt like he was eating pins as he tried to inhale.

Bulma turned to Goku and then back to the men, "Take him to the rejuvenation tank… NOW!" she yelled.

She didn't like seeing her best friend this way. His clothes were torn and burned and his skin looked no different. If it wasn't for his stupid hair she wouldn't have even recognised him. The men did as she said, although they held empty expressions, they were terrified of this woman.

Once they reached the room that held the rejuvenation tanks, they dropped Goku into the nearest one and turned to leave the room, only to find an extremely pissed of woman blocking the only exit.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened to him?" She said in a dangerous tone as she tapped her foot against the metal floor.

The two men looked at each other then back at the woman. They had no idea what she was capable of, but they recognised her from earlier that day when she was in Frieza's throne room. She was the lizard's new pet. They had no choice but to answer to her otherwise they would suffer the same fate as the monkey.

"L-Lord Frieza, demanded an audience with him." The smaller alien said, he had bright green eyes that contrasted against his dark skin.

Bulma raised one eyebrow at the alien, "An audience?"

The taller man rolled his eyes, "He wanted to see how much his new pet monkey could handle."

She narrowed her eyes at the taller man and stalked towards him. She gave him a glare that had him slightly backpedalling.

"His name is Goku, not monkey or pet and what do you mean he wanted to see how much he could handle? What for?" She demanded. Bulma was close to breaking point. She hated seeing her friend this way and she wasn't about to let the slimy creatures off easily. She may not be strong, but she sure as hell was intimidating when she wanted to be.

The small man glanced up at his comrade, "So he can join the other Saiyans." He told her.

"What's a Saiyan?"

"The Saiyans were once a warrior race before they all got killed, there are only three – well now four – left." The smaller man rushed when she turned her icy glare to him.

Bulma lost all anger at that moment. She hadn't missed the part when he said 'other Saiyans', "Wait… You don't really think Goku is a Saiyan, do you? He's from Earth!"

The smaller man shook his head, "No, he is a Saiyan alright. Haven't you ever noticed his tail or just his scent for that matter?"

"Get out" She whispered, she felt so stupid. Of course she noticed his stupid tail; she just thought he was some sort of science experiment or something not an alien.

Grateful that they had finally been dismissed, they fled the room within a second. They were terrified of Frieza, but that woman scared the shit out of them. Even if she wasn't a fighter, she was still a scientist and not to mention she was on the list of Frieza's favourites.

She rolled her eyes at the cowards, "Idiots." She mumbled before walking over to the tank that held her best friend.

"I should have known you weren't human," She joked weakly, "You were too strong, too weird, and you had a tail for kami-sake!"

She placed her hand up to the glass that separated her from Goku, "Please get better… I need you, you're my best friend."

With that, she turned and sat down on the table closest to him. She wouldn't leave until he was out of there. Just to make sure he was okay. When time was almost up, the man from the room she had been in today came into the room and was shocked to find the blue haired woman there.

"What do you want?" She hissed, suddenly standing in front of the tank with speed she didn't know she possessed. All she knew was that she had to protect Goku like a lioness would protect her cubs. Bulma knew that if that frog-like bastard was anywhere near her best friend, it meant trouble and he still wasn't healed from his last beating.

Zarbon smirked evilly at the protectiveness of the girl; he would make sure to tell his lord about the latest information "Lord Frieza wishes to see his new monkey."

"He hasn't even recovered yet!" She argued, there was no way she was letting Frieza near Goku again, she just couldn't stand to see him get hurt. "And he is not a monkey!"

The blue man shook his head again, "In five minutes he will be and then he will be taken to see his new master." He cocked his head to the side as he looked the blue haired scientist up and down, "And I think you will find that he is a monkey."

"Please, just leave him alone. He's only a boy!"

Zarbon narrowed his eyes, "His monkey _prince_ got worse than that when he was ten years younger. Now move."

"You-you let him beat the crap out of a six year old?" She whispered as she swallowed the bile threatening to come out.

What sort of sick and twisted man – well creature – does that to a child? And Zarbon said he got worse! Goku was barely even alive when she found him, so does that mean the younger boy was dead?

"I had nothing to do with it." Zarbon answered with an empty voice. When she looked up she could see the burning intensity of the hate he held when he said that. He was clearly jealous that he had never inflicted so much pain to the boy.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I can't let you hurt him"

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice." He advanced towards her and knocked the scientist off of her feet as the tank started to flush its healing contents and released the younger Saiyan.

Zarbon smiled and stood in front of the now opened tank, "Ah Goku, Lord Frieza would like an audience with you."

Goku looked down at his best friend, why was she on the floor? And where was he? The last thing he could remember was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor in Frieza's throne room wishing for the pain to end "What have you done to Bulma?" He said angrily as he stepped out of the tank.

"She got in the way." His reply was short as Goku pushed him to the other side of the room to help his friend.

"Bulma, are you okay?" He asked softly as he lifted her off of the ground searching for any damage.

Zarbon smirked evilly as he saw the exchange between the two; Frieza loved tormenting the monkeys when they had petty attachments and Zarbon would most definitely enjoy telling his master the news.

With one swift movement, Zarbon stalked towards the pair dragged the teenaged boy out by his tail as Goku screamed for the pain to stop. He hated it when people grabbed his tail. It always left him completely defenceless, something that he absolutely hated. It just showed how much of a coward they all were by leaving him completely helpless without even being able to defend himself.

Goku started to feel drowsy and black dots appeared in his vision as Zarbon's grip tightened on his tail. When they reached the throne room the guards looked surprised to see Frieza's new toy back so soon. They had only just taken him to the rejuvenation tanks, surely Lord Frieza wasn't going to give him another beating, it had only been an hour or so since the last!

They entered the room, Goku scratching weakly at the floor as he refused to give up and let the alien drag him.

"Zarbon, surely he could have just walked. I could hear him screaming from here." Frieza shook his head as though he was telling a child off.

"My Lord," Zarbon bowed as he let go of the monkey's tail, "He seemed more _interested _in the blue haired woman's company than your own."

"Is that so?" Frieza smirked, "Well we will just have to teach him how to respect his superiors then, won't we Zarbon?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Extra-long chapter for you all tonight, so enjoy and keep reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me! **

Chapter 6 –

They had been travelling from the planet Kaar back to this base for just over a year now and it was times like these Vegeta was grateful that the space pods had the ability to knock them out for the length of their travels until they were about to land, he wouldn't be able to cope with Nappa's idiocy or Raditz's complaints.

"Prepare for landing on planet Frieza 173" The ship told him. He snickered at the name of the planet. That bastard was always so full of himself to even name the planets he owned after himself.

He was used to the rough landing by now, when he was younger they used to leave him in quite a deal of pain. Vegeta's pod was the first to land and Nappa and Raditz's landed two seconds after. As soon as they left their pods, the started to walk towards Frieza's throne room ignoring the urge to blast every one they saw into the next dimension, no doubt the lizard would want them to report as soon as they arrived.

They reached the familiar doors and Vegeta smirked when he saw new guards at the door. The last time he was here, he got bored and killed the last two. The guards silently opened the door for the Saiyans, trying to hide their fear. But it was a wasted attempt. The three warriors could smell the fear as it rolled off of their shaking bodies.

Vegeta was the first to enter the room that he knew all too well. He had received beatings after beatings from the heartless tyrant for no reason at all. But what he saw surprised him. On the right hand side of the lizard were three humans and on the left was… another Saiyan?

"Impossible," Raditz muttered as he took in the tall warrior standing next to Frieza.

Raditz recognised Goku as soon as he saw him. The resemblance was too obvious; he looked exactly like Bardock, his deceased father. Which would have to mean that the Saiyan stood next to the lizard was his brother.

"Quiet Raditz" Vegeta demanded, although Vegeta himself was shocked to see that there was another Saiyan left he remained expressionless.

Once they reached the centre of the horrid room, all three bowed. Vegeta held back his disgust as he bowed before the disgusting creature he had been made to call his lord.

Frieza smirked at the three Saiyans when he saw them glance over at the idiot next to him, "So my little pet monkeys have returned a week early."

Vegeta stood and looked at the tyrant, he barely took any notice in the three people stood next to him, but he did feel wary of their presence. He knew they were scientists, that much was obvious due to their lab coats, but why were they here?

"Would you care to tell me, my sweet prince, how another Saiyan just happened to turn up on the planet Earth?" Frieza questioned as he carefully assessed the Prince's features.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he replied, "How should I know?"

"Know your place monkey." Zarbon warned, but Vegeta took no notice and pretended that nobody had said a word, which seemed to anger Zarbon even more.

Frieza smirked again at the stubbornness of his favourite pet monkey before turning to Raditz, "And how about you, Raditz? Do you know how this monkey survived?"

Raditz felt the gaze of everyone in the room on him. _'Wow, intense much?' _He thought dryly to himself. He looked back towards the younger Saiyan in awe, how was he still alive? How were those weakling humans still alive?

"I have no idea Lord Frieza, he was presumed dead." He answered in an emotionless tone.

Goku looked at the long-haired Saiyan in shock; he was supposed to be dead? As much as he had wished he were during the many beatings he had received, he was glad he wasn't. As much as he despised this new life, he could never leave Bulma or her father alone. Hell, he couldn't even leave Dr Gero on his own, he was a human therefore Goku felt the need to protect him.

"So you do, in fact, know the monkey?" Frieza spoke as he stared at Raditz.

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

Frieza jumped out of his hover throne and walked towards the third-class Saiyan, a sly smile playing across his black lips. "Then who is he?"

Raditz stole another fleeting look at the Saiyan, but quickly tore his eyes back to the tyrant who was now only a matter of steps away from him.

"He is my brother, Lord Frieza."

Goku's eyes bulged as he took the new information in. Not only did he find out he was an alien and that he was supposed to be dead along with the rest of his race, but he had a brother?

Bulma stepped out of her line and looked at Goku, who was staring at the tall Saiyan in shock. There was no way in hell they were brothers Goku seemed more gentle and caring than the guy claiming to be his brother. However the more she thought about it, the more it became obvious. The wild, dark hair, the obsidian eyes although Goku's were still full of life whilst the older Saiyan's held absolutely no emotion.

She looked back at the Saiyans, if she didn't know any better, they all could have been some-what related. Well apart from the over-grown, bald man. He looked slightly out of place alongside the small prince who had black, flame-like hair and the tall – and extremely muscular – Saiyan Frieza had called Raditz, who had hair down to his knees. But they all had tails, just like Goku.

"I can't believe it" She whispered.

Frieza turned around; his back facing the Saiyans as he looked at Goku with an evasive expression, in that second Goku fixed his own into a stoic mask. He knew that look. He always had that look on his disgusting face when he was about to get another beating.

The tyrant raised his tail slightly and before anyone could react, he slammed it across the Prince's face, making it turn to the side. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the lizard as blood dripped down his cheek. Vegeta knew better than to react, he just raised his chin and stared the lizard down. But Frieza walked towards his scientists.

"Vegeta, I would like you to meet my new little pets. I found them on the planet Earth, along with that foolish monkey." Frieza spoke softly as he stroked Bulma's face.

He narrowed his eyes, "And why are you telling me this?" It felt disgusting to watch the lizard touching the blue haired woman and he had no idea why, it never bothered him so much before.

Zarbon threw Vegeta another warning glare, but like the last time, Vegeta acted like he didn't even exist and ignored the blue skinned man and Zarbon snarled out of anger.

"Because, my little prince, they are going to be the ones who will operate on you." Frieza chuckled as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nappa and Raditz stood in front of their prince through instinct, they would not let any harm come to their prince, it was their duty to protect him. Vegeta growled as his two subordinates stood in front of him, it was another act of weakness in his eyes. As if they thought he couldn't handle it. He pushed passed the older Saiyans and stepped forward and glared at the scientists.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but her father beat her to the punch, "We were not told we had to operate on him." He spoke coldly. It was against his beliefs to force anybody, no matter how much of a monster they are, to have to do something like that.

"You are being told now." Frieza replied in a cold tone matching the scientists.

Dr Briefs stepped out of his place and walked down the few steps, ignoring his daughter's attempts to keep him in his place. "I refuse."

"Oh?" Frieza spoke, "And why, may I ask, would you do such a thing?"

He glared at the tyrant and ignored the looks of shock he was receiving from everyone in the room. No one ever refused Frieza.

"It goes against everything I believe in to inflict pain or do something without the other person's say so, including surgery no matter how minor it is." He rolled back his shoulders and stood his ground.

Frieza smiled at the old genius and raised his hand slightly, "Now I'm afraid that just won't do."

And with that, Bulma's world fell apart. In just a few mere seconds, the ki-blast that was formed hit her father right were his heart was and came shooting out through his back. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

Time slowed down as she stood there, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't cry, she could barely even breathe. Without knowing what she was doing, she started running towards her father, only to be caught by a set of strong arms. She looked up at whoever dared to hold her in place and met the distraught look of her best friend. With strength she never knew she possessed she tried pushing him back and stamping on his feet at the same time, but he wouldn't move.

Bulma struggled so hard until she became weak and stopped struggling, falling into the darkness that she happily welcomed.

When Bulma finally awoke, she was met by a bright light. When she managed to sit up and blink the dark dots away, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She could hear the sound of a faint beeping noise that she couldn't place and she realised where she must be, in a hospital ward.

Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe her mom and dad will come bursting through the door at any moment, showering her with hugs and kisses. But when the door did open, her hopes were squashed.

It was the tall bald man from the room earlier that day. _'Why is he here?'_ She thought to herself.

Before she could ask him, he walked straight over to the furthest bed and just stared down at the bed, blocking her view of it. She silently jumped off of the bed a little too quickly, and swayed, overcome with dizziness. As her face was about to hit the cold, metal floor, a pair of warm hands caught her and set her to her feet.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked to who had saved her from a serious injury to her face and tried to smile, "Thanks, Goku" she replied in a raspy voice. How long had she been unconscious?

"Thank Kami you're okay! You've been out of it for like three days!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," He passed her a cup of water and she gulped it down quickly, feeling grateful as the cold liquid soothed her dry throat.

Bulma looked back over at the over-grown Saiyan and her eyes narrowed, "Why is he here?" she whispered.

"They did the operation." Goku replied, his tone full of disgust.

It wasn't until then, when she turned back to her friend that she took in his appearance. He looked like he went ten rounds with an angry bear. He was no better than when she had seen him on the first night of arrival on this hellhole. His face was bruised and covered in dry blood and his body was worse. His body was torn, burned and bloody.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She shrieked whilst looking over his wounds.

Goku shook his head, "I'm fine, I've had worse, trust me."

Bulma looked at her friend with sad eyes, she didn't like to see him hurting and without thinking, she pulled him into a tight hug. When he flinched from her touch, Bulma looked up at him, suddenly confused.

"It just hurts a little" he spoke quickly, not liking the look of hurt and rejection in his best friend's eyes.

They were interrupted when the doors swung open again and the long haired Saiyan called Raditz walked in. He stopped when he took in the view of his brother and the weakling human but continued over to the bed the bald man was at.

"Nappa how is he?" Raditz asked once he reached the bed.

Nappa looked at the younger Saiyan and then back to the Prince, "I don't know,"

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what the operation was about, but she couldn't for the life of her remember.

Raditz turned towards the blue haired woman and glared, "What the hell did they do to him?"

Anger bubbled to the surface as she was accused, "How the hell should I know? I wasn't even there you idiot!"

They were all surprised into silence as a tired and hoarse voice mumbled, "Shut the fuck up Raditz, and stop antagonising the screaming banshee."

Her jaw fell slack as her eyes widened. How dare someone disrespect her? Didn't they know who she was? Didn't they know of what she could do? Especially to whoever said that. He sounded drowsy and disorientated, so no doubt she would be able to do something to inflict pain.

Bulma stomped forward, fire burning in her eyes as she neared the bed "How dare you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was up against the wall, one sturdy hand against her throat holding her there. Bulma was hardly even touching the ground and she could feel the air get trapped in her throat as her face reddened and her eyes began to tear up.

In an instant, Goku was at the side, "Let her go, Raditz." He ordered.

The long-haired Saiyan glared at his supposed brother and slightly loosened his grip, "not until she tells me what they did to Prince Vegeta."

"I-I-don't" She couldn't finished her sentence, even though he slightly slackened his hold.

He let the woman go and Bulma fell to the floor, clutching her throat as she greedily breathed in as much air as she could get.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku asked as he pulled the heiress to her feet.

She weakly nodded as she glared at the man before her, "What the hell was that for?"

Raditz shrugged, "I will not allow anyone near him when he cannot defend himself, I am sworn to protect the prince."

"I wasn't going to do anything to harm him, I was going to try and see what they did to him. But you know what, forget it. Why should I go out of my way for you?" She replied icily.

With that, Bulma left, leaving Raditz looking like an idiot. Goku was quick to follow her; he thought it was awkward with his 'brother'. He was happy to find he did have family but at the same time he was angry. He was angry because of what his brother did.

Raditz, along with Nappa and Vegeta, destroyed entire planets, murdering billions of innocent people just because Frieza told them to. That was why Goku got another beating not from Frieza, but from his own brother, because he didn't want to purge.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I have started writing two Bulla and Goten fanfics because I really don't think there are enough of them out there and the ones that are, are kind of cheesy haha and if this story goes well, I already have a few ideas for the sequel. This chapter is kind of a dark one and I had absolutely no idea how to even write it and after rewriting it a few times, I'm still not too happy with it. **

**Keep reviewing and thank you to everyone who already has been! **

Chapter 7 –

Looking around all he saw was destruction, terror, pain and death.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Goku had been made to go on a purging mission with the other three Saiyans after he had failed to decline. Frieza had his men literally drag him by his tail to the space pod he was provided and sent him to the planet, with the other Saiyans following closely behind, staring in disgust as one of the last remaining Saiyans had been rendered useless and was being dragged around by nothing more than a pair weaklings.

He had no idea how to reset the coordinates in his space pod either. So he was forced to travel for no more than two days to a planet called Siama, literally next door to Frieza's planet. They were told they had to annihilate all life on the planet in two weeks. Vegeta hadn't been too pleased about the deadline, and it didn't help with the third-class 'saint' now in their squadron.

Goku was only able to refuse to purge a planet for three days. Three days. Was this his life now? Causing devastation in the universe? Wiping out entire races just so that disgusting lizard can sell their planets? Even if he was sent to unknown planets, he would still refuse to take part in it. But that never stopped his sensitive hearing or sharp eye sight. He still heard the screaming, people begging for their lives, the cries of the battle field.

What sort of heartless scum would do this to innocent people? Even worse what sort of person would make other innocent people commit such crimes? He had been told that this is what his race had lived for. The rush in their veins when they killed, when they battled or when they knew they held the power. He could feel the rush for the battle, but when it came to killing he just couldn't do it. His body would shut down, refuse to cooperate; refuse to strike the killer blow.

He knew the consequences of his actions, he would be beaten. But that was now the story of his life. He wouldn't even go more than a couple of days without receiving a beating. His latest one had been from his own brother just because Frieza told him to do so. If it had been the other way around, he would have refused. Though either way, whoever the beating was from, he would still get it. If it hadn't of been Raditz who had done it, it would have been Frieza and for that, Goku was grateful. Raditz was a lot weaker than Frieza, his power level was around 14,000 whilst Frieza's was around 300,000 and that was just in his first form. Goku's was around 20,000 but thank Kami he had kept it suppressed during the beating otherwise Frieza would have joined in for sure. That was why he didn't need the rejuvenation tanks that time; instead he went to see Bulma and stayed with her until she was awake, until he knew she was okay.

'_I bet Bulma is having a better time than me_' he thought to himself, whatever his friend was doing, he was jealous. At least she wasn't being made to do something like this.

O.o.O

Bulma was working in her lab on a day she would normally be with her friend; Goku had been gone almost two and a half weeks by now and was due back today or tomorrow. It was just like any ordinary day in her lab, though now, there was always an eerie silence in the lab – something she had been trying to avoid. Her father hadn't been much of a conversationalist recently but she could always hear him working, either the scribbling of his pen or his sighs when he couldn't get an equation right.

There were still pens scribbling or the odd sigh now and again, but it wasn't the same. She could always somehow tell when it had been her father.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Zarbon came bursting through the doors, slightly startling Gero and herself. As he walked over to her desk, he flipped his long, green braid over his shoulder and smiled.

"Miss Brief, Lord Frieza would like to see you." His smile looked forged. Like it was forced there for some reason, but she couldn't see any emotion in his amber eyes.

Reluctantly, she stood up and followed Zarbon out of the labs. When they passed the throne room, her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a shaky voice as they turned onto an even colder, if that was even possible, part of the ship.

Zarbon didn't bother to reply, he didn't even turn to face her. He could hear the growing fear in her voice, hear the beating of her heart as it quickened with every step they took. He honestly thought she was going to have a heart attack, not that it would surprise him, she did belong to a weakling race after all. But that still didn't make what was about to happen right. He knew his masters intentions, it had happened many of times over the decades. But he still didn't like it, but he learned to fake a smile and carry on as though it wasn't really happening. He didn't mind killing people, or causing unnecessary pain, but this, _this_ was just plain disgusting. Not to mention desperate.

When they finally reached their destination, Zarbon turned to her and whispered "Calm yourself down."

She was almost in hysterics, how could he tell her to calm down when he had taken her to such a secluded part of the ship? To make matters worse, she never even knew this part existed. As he typed in the code for the room, Bulma's heartbeat picked up, her hands were covered in sweat as they entered the room. Once they were in the room, she thought she was going to pass out when she realised what the room was. It was Frieza's bedroom.

"I have brought you the girl like you asked my Lord." Zarbon bowed

Frieza turned around to face his two visitors and smiled, "That will be all."

As soon as Zarbon left the room, Frieza was in front of Bulma within seconds. She stopped breathing as he pulled her up against his cold body and began to kiss her.

"Kiss me back"

As much as it repulsed it, she did as he said; she knew there was no point in arguing. He would only get his way anyway.

He ripped off her clothes as he dragged her towards his bed. After what felt like an eternity to Bulma, they reached it. He pushed her down hard against the bed and pulled his armour off. He lowered himself down onto her body, not bothering to be careful with his weight.

Frieza started to kiss her more forcefully now as he slowly moved his kisses down to her neck, he stopped once he reached the side of her neck and bit her, piercing her skin. Bulma held in a whimper of pain as she felt blood ooze from the open cut. Tears pooled over her lids and fell down the sides of her face as she detained the sobs that were threatening to overcome her.

"Stop crying"

Trying as hard as she could, she willed herself not to cry, but she couldn't help it. When Frieza saw she hadn't stopped crying, her slapped her across her right cheek, making a loud cracking noise as his hand connecting to her skin. She cried out in pain as she felt the blood rush the surface probably already bruising.

"Do as I say or you will get a much more severe punishment."

When she heard the deathly threat in his tone, her whole body froze. The only good thing about that was her tears stopped flowing and she could more easily hold back the sobs.

"That's better" He smiled

He leaned his head forward and started to kiss her again, she could feel his cold breath on her bare skin as his kisses trailed down to her stomach and then back up to her mouth. Bulma could tell that the places that he kissed were going to leave bruises just by the sheer force of his hard lips.

Frieza moved his rough lips up to her ear and whispered; "Now this is going to be fun," as he pulled her legs apart with his knee.

After a torturous night, Bulma walked in a daze towards her room when she walked straight into someone, she didn't even look to see who it was.

"Watch where you are going woman," A familiar deep voice said.

She looked up at the man with her dead eyes, about to tell him to do his worse, when she decided to drop it. Bulma stepped around the small man and walked away.

Vegeta was truly shocked about her appearance and even more shocked that she didn't come back with any witty comment like she usually would have. Even after Raditz nearly killed her, she made an effort to have the last word. But now, she looked completely defeated. Her once shining blue eyes were now emotionless. Like there was no hope at all for her anymore. She was covered in blood and what was left of her clothes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to her. He could smell the lizard scent on her. But he couldn't understand why he cared. He couldn't understand why he was so shocked, it happened to almost every girl on the ship. But he didn't get why he felt the need to protect her, to make sure the prick never did anything like that to her again. However, he pushed aside those feelings and carried on walking. She was not his responsibility. She was not his to protect, he should not and will not care for the woman.

Bulma had almost made it back to her rooms, it had taken almost four times as long as it usually would have, but she was almost there when she bumped into Goku, the last person she wanted to see.

"Bulma, what happened to you?!" He demanded as he took her into his arms. Goku felt her cringe at the sudden contact and let her go. Goku wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly hurt by her rejection. It was usually him who had to pull out of her hugs.

She stepped around her best friend as he stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock and let herself into her rooms, shutting the door before he could follow. She didn't want him to see her this way, not when she could still feel Frieza's disgusting mouth and cold touch on her body.

Goku stood at the other side of the door, listening intently for any signs of her coming back to let him in, but there were none. He stood there for about twenty minutes until he realised she wasn't going to. Defeated, he followed the scent he could smell on her, it seemed familiar and it wasn't until he walked passed Vegeta that he realised where he was going.

"Where are you going third-class?"

Goku turned back to look at the Prince's back, "To see what happened to Bulma."

"You can't do anything about it."

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, "Why not?"

Vegeta turned towards the lower class Saiyan and rolled his eyes. The clown should know better than to show his emotions. "Fool, because it was Frieza who raped her"

"He-he raped her?" Goku was truly shocked; he thought she had just been beaten up, not raped. Now it all made sense, the torn clothes, the heavy scent, the cringing when he held her. It seemed pretty obvious but he didn't want to presume such things.

The Prince glared at the younger Saiyan. Was he really that naïve? Without saying another word, he walked away from the idiot.

O.o.O

Bulma sat in front of her mirror and just stared at her battered and bruised reflection.

Since she got back, she went for a shower and stood in it until the water ran cold. Scrubbing at her skin, as if she could scrub away what had just happened, until her skin turned a bright red colour. After that, she got out and put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. It's not something she would usually wear unless she was in the lab, but it was an outfit that covered her up the most.

She continued staring at the mirror until her vision blurred due to her tears. Why her? The monster that had not only killed her father not only beat the shit out of her best friend over and over again but was now raping her too. Was nothing ever enough for him? She was still working for him even though he killed her parents!

Instead of feeling all the feelings she should be experiencing, she felt nothing. Instead of feeling hate, anger and shame, she felt emptiness. She had finally been broken and had given up. There was nothing left for the disgusting creep to take from her.

A knock of her door pushed away all thoughts as she considered whether to answer it or not. What was the point in answering it? She wouldn't want to speak to whoever it was anyway. But the knocking continued, whoever it was obviously knew she was in here. Sighing in defeat, she pulled herself out of the chair and towards the door. She wasn't surprised to see Goku stood there. She was surprised to see that he was accompanied by three other Saiyans, however she showed no expression.

"Hey Bulma can we come in, we need to talk to you." Goku asked, she could see the sympathetic look in his eyes and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want or need his sympathy and she sure as hell didn't ask for it.

Standing to the side to grant them access she said a simple, "Whatever."

All four Saiyans entered the room at that point. The three older warriors looked around in unease at the unfamiliar room as though someone was going to jump out and attack them. She rolled her eyes at them as she closed her door and walked over to her black, leather sofa where she sat down.

No-one said anything for a few minutes; they all just looked at each other, wondering who would speak up first.

In an attempt to get over the awkwardness and get them out of her rooms, Bulma was the first to break the silence, "What do you want?" she asked in a detached voice. Everyone noticed the change in her, she was paler and all the fire they had seen in her eyes was now gone. Not to mention the bruises that were already turning purple on her face. The three older Saiyans had spoken to her four times at the most and they still noticed the massive change.

"Bulma, they want to help us" Goku whispered when he closed the distance between them. Like before, she flinched from the sudden closeness, but he ignored her. He refused to lose his best friend because of the revolting bastard who hurt her.

She didn't reply, she just didn't care anymore.

Nappa rolled his eyes at the fragile human, "Listen, you can either sit here for the rest of your life waiting for him to ra-" He ended the word he had started when Goku threw him an icy glare. Never had he seen such a deathly look in the younger Saiyans eyes. "I mean, you could wait for him to do it again, or you could get out of here."

Normally, the Saiyans wouldn't care about a victim of rape. But for some strange reason, they could all feel her pain. Well, Vegeta and Goku could feel her pain. Raditz and Nappa were only there to get the hell out of the shit hole, but when they saw and felt the Prince's reaction to what had happened. They couldn't help but feel it too, the protectiveness of the woman, hate towards the lizard, anger that they couldn't help her and pain from her own.

"Do not tell me what I should or should not do." She replied in a toneless voice. She was staring at the floor as she spoke, "Do you think I wanted this? To feel his cold lips against my skin, to have him touching me, _moving_ inside of me?"

Once again, the room fell silent as she spoke. Tears were falling from her eyes now as she voiced her pain and shame.

"No Bulma, nobody thinks that" Goku spoke softly, trying to comfort her. "But we don't want it to happen to you again."

Bulma looked up at her best friend, "And you think I do?"

Goku shook his head but before he could speak, Raditz spoke up, wanting her to shut up with her self-pity "Look, Kakarot told us of your plan to escape, to go to the planet Namek and wish for you planet back."

She looked towards the long-haired Saiyan and back to Goku, "What of it?"

"It's a stupid plan." Vegeta stated as he stepped forward.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "How so?" she asked dangerously.

The prince noticed some of the fire returning in her eyes but it was quickly extinguished.

"You wouldn't get far until Frieza finds out. Do you think he wouldn't notice your absence? You are his one of his favourite pets." Vegeta said.

Not liking the way he spoke of her when it came to Frieza, she shot up from her seat and stalked towards the prince giving him a deathly glare that held all four of the warriors in their places. When she reached him she left little more than a few inches between them, "Do _not _tie me down to him in any way. I am not his pet and I never will be. And one day, that sadistic fucker will get what is coming to him."

"Oh, and I suppose you are going to be the one who does that?" He taunted, he was happy to see anger in her eyes. It wasn't her best emotion, but at least it wasn't that dead expression.

Bulma narrowed her eyes as she closed even more of the distance, their noses almost touching. Her mind was screaming for her to put more space between them but she wanted to prove her point. She was _not _the sort of girl to fuck around with.

"I'm not a fool. I know I could never bring him down. Goku however possibly could."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer every time I post haha! Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, I know I'm a bitch for putting Bulma through hell but I have my reasons ;) **

**Please keep reviewing my chapters and tell me if there are things I should work on or could improve or whatever, this is my first fanfic and it would help me so much so I know what not to do when I write other stuff but besides that...**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 8 –

If there was one thing Bulma Briefs had learned, it was to never _ever_ underestimate Vegeta's capabilities _or _his temper. Or suggest in any way that Goku's power level was greater than his own. She unfortunately only learned that _after_ she received a lecture about his royal bloodline and that he holds the power to ascend, etc. etc.

"_I am the Prince of all Saiyans foolish woman! No third class clown will ever surpass me in strength!" _On and on and on he went. Through his whole speech she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and groan out in annoyance and boredom. Sure, she usually loved to argue with the irritable Prince but lately she could barely find it in her. Which wouldn't really surprise her giving the latest chapter in her life of hell. Maybe when she's back on Earth she could write a book about it...

Anyway, after his royal tantrum, they discussed their plan even though Vegeta looked like he was about to burst a vein in his forehead at any moment and kept giving Bulma evil looks throughout the entire meeting. The plan was simple really, the Saiyans would become substantially stronger, Bulma would do what she is known all over the galaxy for, be brilliant at building anything she can, like the kick-ass space ship she had been designing since the day she had been taken from Earth. Then they would leave and when the time was right and the lizard was least expecting it, they would attack. Then they would go to the planet Namek, collect the dragonballs and wish their planet and race back! All on one condition, Vegeta gets the one of the three wishes.

Even though they were now practically allies, she didn't feel as though she could trust the more experienced warriors that much. It was just something about them that made them seem… dangerous. Ha! What was she thinking? Of course they're dangerous, they're Saiyans for Kami sake! Besides Vegeta didn't trust anyone… so why should she trust him?

It had been a month since that Kami awful day; the four Saiyans would go on purge missions although Goku still refused any part in it, he still had to go and at least pretend he was 'helping'. The only time he would take part in it was if there was a warrior above his power level. He wouldn't kill them, but he always won. After he had defeated them or they could no longer fight, he would leave and let the other warriors kill his opponent.

Bulma threw herself into her work with more enthusiasm than ever. The design and all the equations were complete and now all that was left was to build it! However that could take several months, or maybe even years. Not to mention she would have to somehow keep the ship away from Frieza and his lackeys.

Her little 'sessions' with Frieza happened more frequently than she liked as well. But she soon learned to disconnect her mind from her body so that it didn't seem like it was happening. This was something Goku said he had acquired from his many uncalled for beatings. After her time alone with the lizard, she would return to her rooms and clean herself up, readying herself for the return of her best friend.

Bulma was quite surprised to find the whole ordeal was over with after only half an hour. _'Well he doesn't last very long!' _She joked to herself. The first time it happened, it felt like an eternity to her but now it was barely even thirty minutes.

That didn't mean she enjoyed it though. She despised having him near her, touching her, inside of her. It was enough to make her skin crawl. But she would just think about the day his reign of terror would be over, the day Vegeta would hold Frieza's head on a stick. Preferably bloody.

Seeing her parents die, her friend receiving beatings after torturous beatings and now this, she was surprised it took her this long to want the creep dead. He even had the nerve to call her his 'pet'. After her little afternoon with Frieza, something different happened. He had become suspicious as to why she and the Saiyans were always together.

"My Lord, Goku and I have been friends since I was 16. Almost five years ago now and he thought it would be best to stick to his squadron, so I would be safe from other people who aren't as… merciful or kind."

Frieza looked at the beauty before him, he wasn't entirely convinced and still had an awful feeling in his gut but he decided to let it slide. He would know if something out of the ordinary happened. The tyrant had spies placed in many places of the ship.

When she was finally dismissed, she released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. That was way too close; they would need to be more careful, but how?

o.O.o

"I think Frieza is getting suspicious" Bulma whispered to the table she and the Saiyans where sitting at in the mess hall.

It was in the furthest end of the large, half-filled room. Way out of hearing distance mainly because nobody felt comfortable around the Saiyans. This way they could hold the privacy of their conversation between the five of them. Bulma and Goku had picked up on how to make it look as though they were holding no conversation at all even if they were in fact in a deep conversation from the other three Saiyans. They simply stared down at their food and barely made eye contact but they would look at each other from the corner of their eyes to see if the other would nod or slightly shake his head.

Raditz and Nappa looked slightly worried before they managed to reign in their emotions, whereas Goku and Vegeta looked smug, like they had been expecting him to find out. "Well we'll just have to find a way to throw him off of our tracks." Raditz shrugged, his worry apparently forgotten.

Bulma nodded as she listened to the confidence in his words, "Yes I know that captain obvious, but how the hell are we going to do that?" She asked almost impatiently.

The small group of five sat in silence for a few moments as they all thought it over. There was only one way to get him off of their backs, but it was extremely risky, it could be used against them if the lizard was feeling extra sadistic one day and then they would all be in pain.

"There's one way we could do this…" Nappa started to say before Vegeta shot him a cold glare, but his bodyguard was used to the evil glares by now. He had spent every day with the Prince since he was born. He had trained him, looked out for him, gave him advise and he was there the day the young boy lost everything like: his race, his family, his rightful place as the King of the planet Vegeta and the worst of it all, his planet.

Bulma hadn't noticed the deathly stare Nappa had received as she was too busy playing around with the food on her plate. How could they eat this? Was it cooked? Was it even edible? She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she lifted her eyes to meet Nappa's, "What would we have to do?"

When no one spoke up, Raditz faced her, "It's too risky," he told her, she didn't see anything in his emotionless, dark eyes so she couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"It's got to be better than this!" She hissed back at him as she narrowed her eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her sudden mood swing, they had all gotten used to her sudden mood changes by now. But he still enjoyed the way the fire burned in her eyes or the way she stood her ground and refused to back down and even better, she always had some sort of comeback. She most definitely had the temperament of a female Saiyan.

Raditz sighed as he glanced at his Prince, "Well we could make you a member in our pack that way Frieza will think we're just making everyone see that they cannot touch you or bring any sort of harm to you because we find you worthy."

Bulma had read somewhere before in one of the other scientist's labs about a Saiyan's pack, there would be one leader – which she would be guessing to be Vegeta due to his royal heritage or because he's a pain in the ass if you tell him no – and the leader would take full responsibility of all his pack members, protecting them, honouring them and providing for them. For one of them to die would cause almost excruciating emotional pain to every single person in the pack but the females got almost maternal about it and would try anything they could possibly do to protect the other members. The sudden pain or death of a member would give the female a sudden power jump and they would be attacking the threat to their pack on instincts alone.

"What- me... a member of your pack? But I'm not a Saiyan… I'm just a human." She whispered, truth be told, she was honoured. How could she not be? They were considering letting her join the pack of Saiyans for kami-sake! The Saiyans, a race of honourable and proud jackasses who let no one in or even close to being let in were letting her become a member of their pack!

Nappa chuckled which lightened the mood, "You don't have to be a Saiyan to have a pack."

Ever since their first get together Nappa had opened up quite a lot, he was kind of a father figure to the group. He let her see something anyone else wouldn't have been able to see and not just him either; Raditz had also started talking to her like she wasn't below him too. Vegeta, however, didn't. He preferred to keep himself to himself and not let anyone in, not even the members of his squadron, he would sit quite a bit away from them in their little meetings and only grunt or say something that really pissed Bulma off and he knew it. He would just reply with 'hn'. What the hell did 'hn' mean anyway? Did it mean yes, no, maybe, go fuck yourself? Who knows?

"I guess, but wouldn't that really be up to Vegeta?"

Vegeta scoffed at the woman as though it was obvious, he _is _the leader of the pack. He always has and he always will be. So yes, it was up to him.

"Well yeah… but I'm sure he wouldn't mind to much, right 'Geta?" Goku asked. Vegeta hated his stupid nickname that the third-class clown had given him. But after the hundredth or so time he used it, Vegeta learned to ignore it.

"Hn."

Bulma stared at the Prince. 'Hn'? Fucking 'hn'? Is that all he could say? "What the hell does that mean?!" She was growing frustrated with his short answers, making her feel like she was only a few inches tall and not worthy of his presence.

"It means… hn."

She growled in annoyance at yet another short reply but kept her voice relatively calm, "Is that all you can say?"

"Hn." The other members of the table stared at the two hot-heads in awe, what was their Prince doing? Did he want to hear her shrieking voice as it clawed at their eardrums? Why was he pushing her so far? Not only was he going to suffer her screeching, but so were they!

Bulma lost it; she threw her arms up in the air and brought them down with a loud smack against the table, "OH MY KAMI! I'M GOING TO END UP KILLING YOU!" Her loud screeching voice made the Saiyans wince slightly as it reached their over-sensitive ears.

Everyone but Vegeta stared at her in shock, including the rest of the now full mess hall. Nobody had ever dared to speak to the Prince of Saiyans like that. Not when they know just what he was capable of. Except for Frieza that is, he was constantly pushing the irritable monkey prince.

Vegeta smirked at the woman, as though he was daring her to try. She could see the amusement in his eyes and she could see what he was about to say next but she beat him to the punch.

"Do not even think about it." She warned him in a low voice, the intensity of her eyes burning into his own.

"And what would you do if I did, woman?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

It took her a few seconds to think of a comeback but like always, she had one, "Keep pushing me and you will surely find out, I am a genius don't forget. Maybe I'll put Viagra or laxatives in your food or I'll just screw with your precious gravity room."

Vegeta smirked at the angered woman before him as he turned his head towards Nappa and nodded once. Something that Bulma took as an acceptance. She didn't know how or what she had done, but she had somehow earned his approval. And for some reason his approval had sent butterflies the size of over-grown moths to assault her stomach.

O.o.O

Bulma had the space ship finished in one and a half short months after she had been accepted as part of the pack. Not only did she have it built, but she made some drastic changes to it as well! In the gravity room, instead of only 100Gs it can now go up to 1000Gs and even though she knew her warriors were stronger than the average alien, she believed they wouldn't be able to get passed 400/500Gs.

It wasn't just because of the short time it took to build the ship that had her in such a high mood, but Frieza and his lackeys - Zarbon and Dodoria - had left the base to visit his father, King Cold. It would take him over a year just to get there and he would more than likely spend three to seven months on the Cold's planet. The repulsive tyrant hadn't even noticed that his favourite little pet was now a part of the Saiyans pack, much to their annoyance, which meant he was still suspicious of their work.

Also, Dr Gero had finally revealed his secretive work to her. He had built three androids. At first she wasn't too happy about his work seeing as though he had used the bodies of the last three of the surviving humans on the ship, but she had grown to admire his work, it was genius!

First there was android 16, he was the tallest and most muscular built android but he severely lacked in the appearance department. His power level wasn't as strong as the other androids, but he was cunning and made up for it with his brains.

Then there was 17, he was an average-sized boy with long dark hair and not much muscle. But there were no doubts that he was strong. His power level went up to at least Frieza's fourth transformation, but only if Frieza was using thirty-five percent of his power.

Lastly, there was 18, Bulma was told she was 17's twin although they didn't look all that similar. Instead of dark hair, hers was a light blonde colour and she too was extremely strong, though not as much as her brother. She could however, be able to last until Frieza's third transformation.

Bulma couldn't help but notice how extremely attractive the twins were, it most definitely was a blow to her self-confidence. No matter how many times she told herself she was once the most beautiful woman on Earth with no one coming close to being a rival of that, just one look at the flawless androids would make her doubt her looks.

Although each of them had their own unique looks, they all had the same lifeless blue eyes and empty expressions. It was almost as if they didn't have any feelings, that they couldn't feel the same things that everyone else could. However when she voiced her thoughts to Gero, she found out that they do in fact, have emotions, they just choose not to wear them for everyone to see. She also found out that they didn't have ki and that they would never run out of energy or need to recharge, something that would definitely give the rebellious group the upper-hand in a fight.

Even though Vegeta wouldn't allow them to be a part of the pack for reasons that Bulma couldn't even begin to understand, it was decided that Gero and the androids would join them on their journey to planet Namek as allies and would help destroy the Cold Empire.

O.o.O

"So when are we leaving?" Bulma asked as she couldn't take standing still and being silent anymore. She was growing impatient as the others inspected her hard work on the ship whilst occasionally asking questions about it.

Vegeta didn't bother to look away from the gravity to room control panel as he answered her, "We leave tonight."

"Prince Vegeta, Frieza only left last week" Nappa argued, he didn't usually argue back with his prince, but it seemed too sudden to leave that night even though they were going to a completely different route to the lizard. It could be something Frieza would be expecting.

The Prince glared at his bodyguard who dared to question his orders, "It would be best to leave as soon as we can, it would give us more time to travel to Namek."

"Oh we won't have to worry about that" The blue haired genius smirked, "I ran some tests on Frieza's ship before he left when he asked me to update the controls. It will take him a whole year just to get there, whereas it will only take us three months to get to the planet Namek."

Dr Gero was intrigued by the younger scientist's intelligence as she spoke of a journey that should have taken well over eighteen months only being three. "How did you manage that?"

Bulma walked over to the main controls and pointed towards certain buttons, explaining the speed of the ship could travel up to. Everybody except Gero zoned out of their conversation once it got too technical.

"Basically, this is the fastest ship in the universe." Bulma boasted with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Incredible. Surely it should have been slowed down by its size! Not to mention by the gravity rooms."

In all honesty, Gero thought the ship might have been too big. Way too conspicuous to passing ships or radars that could pick them up. But Bulma assured him that even though it may be a large ship, its speed went unrivalled. Passing ships wouldn't be able to see it due to the reflectors Bulma had placed on it; it made the ship look almost invisible and even if the reflectors weren't on, just its speed kept it invisible to the naked eye. Also, she designed the controls and engines to stay hidden so they couldn't be picked up on any radars or locators or have their routes checked or changed by more powerful ships or planets.

They were all enormously impressed, even Vegeta was slightly impressed although he would never admit it; he knew that Bulma Briefs was an intelligent girl which was obviously one of the reasons why Frieza liked her so much, but he had no idea she was capable of this!

They each had their on rooms which included their own bathrooms. The fighters had three spacious training rooms to spar with each other, two gravity rooms for more intense training and Bulma and Dr Gero had their own labs. There was a kitchen that was fully stocked with a life time supply of food, or for a Saiyan, a year's supply of food and a commodious living area which connected to a dining room and a recreation room. Yet the ship could still go unnoticed up in space!

After the inspection to see if the ship was appropriate and a few grunts of words like 'adequate' or 'hn' they each went their separate ways to pack, capsulizing the ship before they left so that no one could find it. It's not that it didn't matter if they did; the group were leaving tonight either way and no one on the base was strong enough to stop them. They were practically invincible.

It had taken no longer than an hour for them all to finish their packing, not even ten minutes had passed before Vegeta made his way down to the station, along with Raditz and Nappa who were soon followed by Gero and the androids. But it took Bulma and Goku a longer amount of time as Bulma had a lot more stuff to pack and Goku had to wait for her in case she ran into any unwanted company on her way to the ships docking station. When she had finally decided on her travel outfit, which was skinny black jeans, a cream button pocket vest and grey knee high boots and had chosen to leave her silky smooth, straight cerulean hair trailing down to the mid-section of her back, they left.

When they had finally got to the station, they could see the Prince – who wore his usual scowl – was more than a little annoyed about waiting for them.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us" He said sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh be quiet 'Geta, if you took any notice of anything besides your ego you would see it took us only fifty-eight minutes. We still have two minutes left before our intended departure."

Vegeta glared darkly at the woman's insolence, but right now wasn't the time for an argument. The sooner they got off of this rock, the better.

"Hn"

Bulma rolled her eyes at him before releasing the blue and white ship from its capsule. The three experienced warriors were still stunned that such a big ship could fit into a tiny capsule.

"Well then, let's go!"

O.o.O

It hadn't taken Vegeta long before he left the group for the gravity room, telling android 17 to follow him. If this android was supposed to have a power level matching Frieza's final form at thirty-five percent, then he would make the damned thing train with him until he surpassed it.

They had been in space for a few days when there was an eerie silence on the ship that they couldn't place. It took a few minutes before Bulma registered the difference, the gravity simulator that was usually on every minute of the day was now switched off, leaving an almost deafening silence in its place.

Vegeta had been making the androids train with him under 100Gs since the day they left planet Frieza 173, the humming of the gravity chamber a constant sound to the quiet ship. The only people who spoke were Goku, Bulma and Raditz. Everyone else was mostly silent.

So when they heard the gravity room powering down, they thought nothing of it, perhaps Vegeta had finally gotten tired and thought it was time to rest. That was until 17 dragged his battered and broken body out from the room. At first, no one moved. They were all shocked to see the two coming out of the room let alone 17 having to carry Vegeta out. After a few seconds, it sunk in and Bulma was the first one to move with speed no one knew she possessed.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Bulma shrieked as she ran over to the pair.

"He told me not to take it easy on him" 17 sneered, "so I didn't."

"So you killed him?!" Bulma was close to hysteria, she tried to tell herself that it was because he was a major part of their plan for freedom but deep down, she knew it had nothing to do with that.

Since he had refused to leave the gravity room and also making 17 stay too, Bulma had become more and more worried. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and from the little that she knew about Saiyans, those were two of the biggest priorities in their lives. Like every other person, it was how they kept their energy up and without it they were pretty much useless. She learned that back in the days when she and Goku went on their wild adventures.

"I didn't kill him, he's just unconscious."

"Take him to the medical room, now!" She yelled at him, by this time Nappa, Raditz, Goku and 18 had gotten out of their seats.

"Just stay there, I've got this." Bulma ordered.

Nappa ignored the order and followed anyway, "You don't know much about Saiyan physiology."

"Fine," She shouted behind her shoulder as she took off running towards the medical room.

Once they entered the small, white room 17 put Vegeta onto the bed and left the pair to work on Vegeta.

"Damn it, how can you do this to yourself Vegeta, don't you care at all?" She whispered as she stroked the unconscious prince's dark mane, when she realised what she was doing she snapped her hand away and blushed. What was she thinking? He would kill her for doing such a thing. Once Bulma had moved her hand, Nappa removed the Prince's shirt as he fixed up his broken ribs. He then decided that he would leave the cleaning of the wounds for the woman.

"He should be fine now, just tired and dehydrated with a few broken ribs and burns." Nappa stated before quickly leaving the room.

"Oh, is that all?" She said to the silent room sarcastically before turning back towards her patients still body.

Whilst staring at Vegeta's unconscious form, she noticed a few things she had never observed before. For starters, he was covered in strange scars and second, he was _hot _and not just your average celebrity hot. He had tanned skin that was stretched over his bulging muscles. It was like they were giving the impression that you would be safe and warm in his big, strong arms.

Wait, what was she thinking? This is Vegeta for kami-sake. He's an arrogant, proud and annoying Prince who thinks he is better than everyone else!

Without another word, she started cleaning up the Prince's bloody body, wiping away all traces of blood or sweat. Bulma frowned when she saw a large gash on his right shoulder bleeding profusely. It looked like there was a whole chunk of skin missing! Swearing under her breath, she cleaned the area of skin that was left before stitching up the wound. Never before had Bulma ever had to give anyone stitches. Actually, this was the first time she has ever had to clean someone up after they had done something like this to themselves. She looked back up at the relaxed face of the Prince before gently wiping away any hints of dirt, blood or sweat.

He looked quite peaceful when he didn't have that permanent scowl on his face. Bulma had even started to think it was imprinted into his smooth skin. Unknowingly to herself, she placed her hand under his chin and traced the well-defined shape of his jaw with her thumb. The young scientist had never really noticed before but he was quite handsome. She even found herself enjoying watching him sleep as she stared at his tanned skin and those dark endless eyes…

When did he open his eyes? How long had his eyes been open? He looked just as shocked and confused as she did.

Once again, Bulma snapped her hand back to her side, her eyes widening as he stared at her. After a few seconds she noticed he wasn't scowling or giving her a death glare or even growling at her for being so close which was odd for him. Maybe he hit his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, instead of his voice being demanding and angry like she thought it would have been, it matched his expression, shocked and confused. Just like her.

She couldn't speak. One minute she had been cleaning him up and the next, she was stroking his face! What the hell was wrong with her?

Vegeta tried to sit up but winced in pain as he fell back down onto the bed.

"Try not to move" Bulma instructed, "You've broken three ribs and you're covered in bruises, burns and cuts." Once again, she had no idea what she was doing. Why was she giving him a report of his injuries? Surely he could feel them himself.

"Hn" Was all he said as he once again sat up and swung his legs around to stand up.

"Vegeta please, don't hurt yourself."

He didn't reply. The prince kept his eyes on her as he stalked forwards, making her backpedal into the wall. Bulma realised that she was now trapped between his warm, muscular body and the wall. Neither of them spoke, they just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Vegeta lowered his head until their lips were almost touching the intensity of the moment was palpable yet it wasn't unwanted, but at that moment, the door flew open.

Vegeta straightened up and took a few steps away from the blue-haired woman, putting more space between the two whilst Bulma blushed furiously.

"Oh- uh- sorry guys…" The intruder spoke, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What is it Goku?" Bulma asked, snapping out of her daze as she felt the warmth disappear from in front of her.

Suddenly, his expression became serious which looked quite strange on his usual cheery face, "Frieza knows."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! **

**WARNING: There is sex in this chapter! ****Please tell me if the sex part is a bit too much, I had so much trouble writing that part! **

Chapter 9 –

Vegeta and Bulma silently followed Goku towards the living room. All their sexual tension seemed forgotten and was replaced by a thick cloud of anxiety. Would Frieza attack? Could he find out where they were going? Were they all going to die? How did he find out so soon? It should have taken at least two months to send him a message. The questions flowed constantly through Bulma's mind no matter how much she tried to ignore them.

She comforted herself with the fact that Vegeta was now almost as strong as 16, but deep down she knew it wasn't enough.

When they reached the living area, everyone was there and they were all looking at the Prince expectantly, which annoyed Bulma to no end. Why were they putting all of this on him? Sure, he was the leader of the pack and he was the Prince of Saiyans but she didn't like all the stress being weighed down on his shoulders. He was just a person after all.

"How do we know that he knows?" Vegeta asked eying everyone carefully. A message could have been transmitted over to his scouter or ship after a matter of minutes but it would take over two months for the actual message to be received; however he couldn't understand how they found out so quickly and it was bugging him to no end.

Dr Gero looked at the Prince nervously, which was completely new for him as he would usually have an angry frown on his face, much like Vegeta's "My scouter." Was all he said as he watched Vegeta's rage surface, it almost as if he was a man possessed.

"What do you mean your scouter?" Bulma asked in as calm of a voice that she could muster.

"Well it started beeping… so I went to take a look and there was a message indicating that Frieza knew of our mutiny and he is not pleased."

Goku, who had been quiet since he told Vegeta and Bulma of the news, finally found his voice, "What is he going to do?"

Gero snorted, "He's going to kill us you fool."

"Not yet he won't."

Everyone turned to Raditz in awe at his statement. He sounded so sure, so confident and when they took in the forms of Nappa and Vegeta, they too, were just as sure and confident.

"I don't understand…" Bulma began to say, "What do you mean 'not yet'? Why would he wait?"

Nappa pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and walked to the centre of the room beside his Prince, "Frieza's father, King Cold, demanded to see him right away. Frieza would not disobey his father no matter what the situation; we still have the same amount of time as we did earlier."

Bulma looked between Nappa and Vegeta and saw that he too, believed the theory.

"So how long have we got?" Goku asked.

"Well it would take him two years to get from Planet 173 and back unless he finds a faster ship and from Planet 173 it would take him eighteen months to get to Namek." Bulma spoke, to her, it seemed like plenty of time for the warriors to train and gain strength. But from the looks on their usually empty expressions, she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Android, you will continue sparring with me until I have surpassed you." Vegeta demanded, he ignored the worried and concerned looks he received from the members of his pack and stormed off to the gravity chamber, with a sighing 17 following close behind.

The other warriors looked at each other, sizing up who they wanted to train with. But it was an odd number, one would have to sit out or train alone. In the end, 16 chose to meditate whilst Goku and 18 sparred and Raditz and Nappa sparred, after a few hours they would switch until they had been up against everyone.

Bulma and Gero threw themselves into their work, trying to find anything that could make their journey go just a little bit faster or do the complete opposite to the lizard's journey. However they were too far from his ship now and they couldn't do anything more than try to enhance their own ships performance.

After another long and gruelling day of non-stop work, Bulma left the lab and walked down to the kitchen area to make some food seeing as though she had missed another meal yet again. She could just hear the tutting of her parents and the shaking of their heads as she entered the kitchen. They would definitely disapprove of her new diet and sleeping habits. Bulma would have no more than five hours sleep, just like everyone else on the ship besides Goku who had over eight hours sleep and the androids that never seemed to sleep even though they disappeared every night at around the same time as the others.

Bulma had just decided to go with plain pasta and cheese when she saw a figure sitting at the table looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked suddenly feeling self-conscious with his staring.

"I'm hungry woman."

"Vegeta, I'm sure you're old enough to cook your own damn food. I'm not your servant!"

Vegeta glared at her and she returned the same cold stare. One of them was bound to crack and it wouldn't be him. He was too proud and arrogant. But then, so was Bulma. This was one of the reasons why he didn't detest her company like he would others; she was stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant and proud just like him.

In the end, Bulma was too tired to argue with the Prince, so she reluctantly did as he asked. She hated backing down and seeming like the weaker one. But she pushed her pride aside as she cooked.

No more than ten minutes had passed when she placed the ridiculous amount of plates full of food down in front of Vegeta. No matter how many times she had seen the Saiyans eat, she couldn't believe the amount they ate or how fast they ate it. It was as though their stomachs were a bottomless pit. The pair ate in a comfortable silence and even though he ate more, Vegeta finished before her. Without saying a word, he stood up and left the room towards his bedroom.

"Oh don't worry, it's fine, I don't mind cooking _and _cleaning up after you!" Bulma muttered to herself. She kept mumbling angrily to herself as she ate for letting the obstinate prince get under her skin yet again. Truth be told, since their little moment, sexual tension filled the air and each passing day it grew. But they pretended not to notice, instead, they threw themselves either into training or into work in the lab.

As Bulma dumped the dirty plates in the sink, not bothering to wash them up, she thought about what could have happened if Goku didn't interrupt them. Did she want anything to happen? Shaking the images of her and Vegeta out of her head, she left the kitchen to go to bed.

Walking through the silent corridors, she did equations in her head to try and block out the thoughts and images of the Saiyan prince. When she had finished the equations, she quickly went onto counting and translating numbers in a foreign language. After a few minutes, she had finally reached her bedroom and before she had even shut the door properly, she tore off her vest top and unbuttoned her shorts before slipping a navy blue nightshirt over her head. It was a little short, but nobody would see her in it so it didn't matter.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

"What the hell…" She whispered slightly annoyed. She had been woken up by a loud roar of pain, but when she stepped out into the corridor to see if anyone was hurt, it was empty.

Then she heard it again and Bulma knew immediately where the noise was coming from.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she ran to the source of the sound and huffed angrily as she found out she was the only one who noticed the sound. When she was outside the door, Bulma debated whether or not she would do any good barging into the room; she could hear heavy panting coming from the room as another blood-curdling scream hit her. Ripping the door open and forgetting any doubts she had, Bulma ran to the bed and saw the tangled form of the Saiyan prince trapped in his blankets. His face was twisted in agony and pain.

"Vegeta! Vegeta wake up! It's me, Vegeta!" She gripped hold of his shoulders as she called out his name and ignored the burning feeling she got as her skin connected with his. It was like he was on fire, even for a Saiyan his temperature was too high.

"Please, Vegeta wake up!" As she tried shaking him again, a large hand wrapped around her wrist, almost breaking it.

"What are you doing in my private chambers woman?"

"Vegeta… please, let go. You're hurting me." Bulma begged as she tried with all her might to pry his steel-like fingers off of her small wrists.

Vegeta loosened his grip but didn't let go of the woman. He didn't appreciate anyone being in his room, "What are you doing in here?" He growled.

"I heard- I mean, you woke me up."

Still angry that she was in his room and seeing him in his moment of weakness, he growled again, sounding more animalistic than ever.

"Get out." He ordered as he let go of her wrist, once he let go, Bulma all but ran out of the room without a second glance at the irritated Saiyan.

O.o.O

"Woman!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at the voice whilst grabbing a red dress from her wardrobe when she heard Vegeta shouting her again. Well if he thought she was going to answer to _that _he can think again! She was not his slave and she most definitely did not answer to his every beck and call!

Not even a second had passed from his shouting when the door to her bedroom swung open, banging against the wall loudly and where the closed door had once been, an extremely pissed off looking Saiyan was standing giving her a deadly stare.

"Vegeta! What the hell! Don't you knock?!" Bulma screeched as she attempted to cover herself up.

"Shut up and go fix the damn gravity rooms." He ordered, he couldn't care less if he had annoyed her by nearly taking her door off of its hinges or the fact that she was wearing nothing more than a black laced bra with matching underwear. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Vegeta had been training in one of the gravity rooms when it completely shut down and when he couldn't be bothered searching the ship for the woman, he just went to the second one. So when that one wouldn't even power up, he lost it.

"What?!" She yelled, completely forgetting about her half naked-ness, "YOU BROKE BOTH OF THEM?!"

He shook his head and smirked, "It seems as though your _brilliance_ was severely over estimated. Neither of them will power up nor function correctly."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the snide comment towards her intelligence, "Now listen here pal," She said as she poked him in the chest, "you have probably over worked the consoles with your obsessive training, I warned you to take it easy."

Vegeta glared as he looked down at the woman, "You will go fix it now."

"Oh will I now? I would just love to see you make me"

Taking that as a challenge, he threw that angered woman over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and left the room towards the gravity chambers. Bulma screamed in protest whilst punching and kicking to be let down, but it was a wasted attempt.

On the way to the gravity rooms, they passed the other members of the ship who stared in shock and amusement at the prince and half naked woman. When they reached the gravity rooms, Vegeta dropped her to the ground and folded his arms across his chest.

"You will fix the gravity rooms."

Bulma glared at the smug prince as she stood up, she could feel many sets of eyes staring at her but she ignored them, "And if I don't?"

"I won't hesitate to kill you woman, now do as I say." All traces of smugness were now gone and in its place, a cold and deathly glare matched her own.

Suddenly feeling an inch tall and extremely self-conscious, she spoke in a calmer voice, "Fine, I will fix the damn machines, but I won't do it in my underwear."

Finally taking notice of all the gawking men, he resisted the urge to cover the woman from their lusty eyes, "What happened to being the most beautiful woman on Earth? Surely you can handle a couple of idiots staring at you."

Her outfit most definitely did not leave much to the imagination and he couldn't deny it, she was certainly the most attractive woman he had ever met. Her skin was a smooth, milky colour with no scars or blemishes and her body curved in the right places. Resisting the temptation to carry her back to her bedroom or take her there and then was painful.

Trying to prove a point to the irritating Saiyan that she wasn't easily put off, she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Fine then, just for you I'll work like this," She dropped her arms and winked at him, "Seeing as though you like it so much."

Vegeta for once, had no come back. She had truly taken him off guard with her vulgar remark. Bulma smirked at the dumbfounded prince and walked over to the main controls, swaying her hips as she went. The other warriors had gotten their acts together, but occasionally Raditz would sneak a glance at the blue-haired woman and during his distraction, Goku was able to get a good few punches on him.

Vegeta left the room to go get something to eat from the kitchen even though he wasn't that hungry, well not for food anyway. He had to get away from the woman before he completely lost control of himself.

"I knew it was that idiots fault!" She exclaimed even though she was now alone in the room. Goku and Raditz went to get some lunch and she didn't know where the hell Vegeta went.

Getting up and putting her tools away, she went to straighten out a shirt that wasn't there. Rolling her eyes, Bulma suddenly remembered why she was pretty much naked. She refused to let that arrogant monkey prove her wrong.

Stalking through the ship, it didn't take long to find Vegeta. He was in the shower in his room. Bulma smiled evilly at herself as she silently closed his bedroom door and tiptoed across his room. _'Payback time'_ Bulma thought to herself as she took a deep breath and slammed open the bathroom door with almost as much force as he had used earlier that day.

Vegeta was for the second time that day, caught by surprise. He hadn't even noticed her ki creeping throughout the ship, let alone in his room! But before he could yell at her to get out, Bulma had stepped into the shower with him, leaving her underwear on. Vegeta remained in shock as he watched the water beat against her milky skin and trickled down her flawless body.

Using his current state of shock to her advantage, she stepped towards the frozen prince and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and lifted herself up slightly to meet his eye level. She entangled her small hand into his surprisingly soft hair and brushed her lips against his. When he reacted, he placed both of his hand on her hips and kissed her back hungrily.

But before things could go any further, Bulma smiled as she pulled away and stepped out of the shower, "The ship is low on fuel which is why the gravity rooms are not working." As she reached the door, she looked at him one last time, "We'll be landing in two hours to get some more."

Vegeta's face showed a variety of emotions: anger, lust, anger, more lust and frustration. But before he could voice a single thought to her, Bulma left the room smiling to herself and feeling victorious.

'_Wow that was… intense'_ Bulma thought to herself.

Never before had she ever felt feelings like that. It was as though there was a volt of electricity flashing through them. What happened was not part of her plan, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. She was simply going to walk in and shout at him like he had done to her earlier that day, but apparently her body decided against that plan and wanted other things.

"Bulma?" A confused voice from behind her spoke, "why are you so wet and… still in your… underclothing?"

Bulma half turned around to the voice as it got closer, "Oh hey Goku, it's nothing" she smiled, _'I just jumped in the shower with none other than Vegeta' _she added in her head.

"Okay…" He replied, feeling awkward "so how long until we land?"

"Uh, about two hours and then we will have to wait about five hours before we can set off again." She replied whilst shivering, the cold air was starting to hit her and she wanted nothing more than to be in her pyjamas.

A growl erupted from behind the pair, "I am not wasting five hours of my time on that piece of rock!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but you don't have a choice since _you _wore down the engines and fuel with _your_ compulsive training." And with that said, Bulma walked off before he could say anything.

It wasn't like her to just walk away from an argument without seeing it through, but she knew he was probably pissed at her for what she did. Barging into his room, jumping into his shower, kissing him, feeling his body heat on her skin…

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" She yelled out. Why was she feeling this way? Perhaps it was just being stuck on a ship for so long and her hormones were going ape shit. That and the fact she hadn't had a decent and not to mention _willing_ fuck in almost a year.

The last time she had willingly slept with someone was quite a while before the purge and when she was still seeing Yamcha. He had always kept her well pleasured and what not but after a while, he became predictable if not boring. What she wanted was someone new, someone strong and unpredictable… someone like Vegeta.

By the time that last thought in her head passed, she was in her room finally taking note of her surroundings. _'Wow, I must be on autopilot or something... Kami Bulma, snap out of it!'_ Not thinking more of it, she rid herself of her thoroughly soaked underwear and walked to her bathroom where she would take a nice, long relaxing shower. Perhaps then her frustration would dull slightly if not completely.

After her shower, she was still feeling frustrated if not even more so than before. With a loud groan, Bulma walked into her bedroom and put on a white vest top and navy pyjama shorts on. There was no way in hell that she was leaving this ship and even if they dragged her out by her hair, she would find a way to escape back to the ship. She left her waist-length hair down after drying it and went to the living area of the ship to watch a DVD.

Halfway through the DVD, Bulma found she couldn't get into the DVD to or get comfortable, which was strange for her seeing as though it was one of her favourite programmes, Supernatural. It was about two _incredibly _hot brothers who hunted down all kinds of freaky crap with a badass angel.

"Urgh!" Bulma groaned as she switched the television off.

"What's the matter with you?"

Bulma shrieked as she noticed she was not alone in the room. Sitting on the other side of the black corner sofa was 18. "H-how long have you been there?"

"A while," 18 replied as she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, the android took notice of what the other woman was wearing, "Are you not leaving the ship with us?"

The blue haired woman shook her head slightly, "No, I'm feeling too… I don't know, I'm just not in the mood to leave the ship"

"Whatever" 18 responded as she stood up and gracefully walked out of the living area towards the main room.

Bulma leaned back against the sofa and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought but this time, she was keeping an eye on her surroundings, refusing to be caught off guard again. When she heard someone else enter the room, she gave them a quick glance, earning another half-pained groan from the woman.

Vegeta raised one dark eyebrow but didn't question the woman. He knew what was wrong with her, he could smell it in the air with her every movement. Bulma was majorly sexually frustrated and no doubt that encounter in his shower not so long ago made her aware of her wants and needs.

Getting more and more frustrated and uncomfortable by the second, Bulma stood up and looked at the prince. After their moment together in his shower, she saw him in a completely different light. Instead of the painfully annoying, arrogant prick she used to see, now she saw an extremely well-built, tanned man who's posture alone screamed royalty.

"Aren't you going with the others?" Bulma asked, feeling slightly awkward with their silent staring and eye fucking.

Vegeta shook his head, "No, I am going to use the gravity room as soon as there is more fuel."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "You can't do that Vegeta, you have to wait for five hours like I said earlier!"

"Why is that?" He glared at the woman.

Once again, Bulma rolled her eyes, "We can't use anything on the ship until it is filled to its maximum otherwise we could damage the ships engines."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" He yelled as he wiped his hand down his face. Today was definitely not his day. But when he considered his options, he removed his hand from his face and looked back at the woman, who was now fidgeting with the hem on her shorts.

Without saying a word, he crossed the small distance between the two with inhuman speed, catching Bulma off guard.

"Vegeta… What are you doing?"

Just the smell of his musky scent was turning her on bad style. Bulma blushed as she broke the eye contact, hoping he wouldn't see the lustful gaze in her eyes. But it was a wasted attempt. Vegeta could smell her arousal as he inched closer. With one simple move, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact.

"If we do this, it will be just sex, do not expect anything more."

When he got a nod of approval, he crushed his lips to hers hungrily and Bulma snaked her arms from her sides to around his neck, pulling him closer. Not wanting to wait any longer, he lifted Bulma and she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist tightly whilst deepening their kiss.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Vegeta carried Bulma towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut on the way in and placed her onto his large bed. He ripped away her vest top over her head as he straddled her, their kiss becoming more demanding with each second passing. She moaned when she felt his hands slowly trail from her thighs up to her chest, teasing and caressing her swollen breast. Vegeta's mouth left hers as his kisses leisurely travelled down to her neck and then to her chest, nipping and licking her skin as he moved along. Bulma watched his muscles ripple as he moved further and further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

Bulma arched her back as his hands greedily moved towards her hips, pulling her closer. She pulled his shirt over his head as he came back to her mouth, never leaving an inch of her body untouched. His calloused hands moved over her hips, over her backside and down her thighs where he then wrapped her legs around his waist once more. Bulma tightened her grip on his waist, pulling him closer as she dug her hands into his hair.

Vegeta reached up and tugged on her shorts and knickers, removing them as quickly as he could. She moaned as the cool air made contact with the heated flesh between her legs. He lifted his weight off of her an inch or two to remove his training shorts and when he was done, he was pulled back down by the suddenly strong pull of Bulma's soft hands.

Bulma's gentle fingers trailed down from his shoulder and along his back, leaving a trail of heat in its place. She took in a deep breath as she felt his fingers inch closer until the slid along her wet flesh; and started to pant as her hips bucked when he continuously rubbed against her clit.

Faster than she could have imagined, his hands moved to her hips as his manhood teased and pushed against her readied entrance. Not wanting to wait any longer, she spread her legs wider and her breathing picked up as he thrust himself in her. Bulma immediately grabbed hold of his shoulders as he moved deeper into her at a fast pace, her nails dug into his skin, close to drawing blood.

The bed moaned almost as loud as the pair with the power of his thrusts and banged against the wall nonstop as he picked up his pace. Bulma buried her head into the crook of his neck as she edged closer to orgasm and her muscles clamped down on him in her release.

"Oh Kami!" She screamed as she wiggled her hips like a bitch in heat and pulled on a fist full of his dark hair. Vegeta's growls were animalistic as he made his thrusts deeper and Bulma cries became louder and higher as he hit her g spot.

As he felt her muscles clamping down on him once again, it almost became too much. His instincts took over as he started kissing her neck hungrily, which soon turned into nibbling and then he bit her.

Bulma's eyes fluttered closed and threw her head back as another orgasm snuck up on her. She squeezed a tighter hold on Vegeta as he shift the angle of his thrusts and joined her in her climax.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Please tell me if it seems a bit rushed or obvious! When I got to the middle of this chapter I got really bad writer's block so I had to literally force myself to keep writing. **

**Keep reviewing! **

Chapter 10 –

He knew it was a mistake the moment he bit down on her neck. But if it was a mistake, then why was he feeling this way? Why did this strange warm feeling fill his heart and stomach at the thought of her belonging to him?

Vegeta watched the blue haired woman that was now forever bound to him in fascination. She looked beautiful even when she was sleeping, her features were relaxed and she wore a small smile on her full lips. The Saiyan Prince was proud to call her his mate but he would never admit it.

How was he supposed to tell her that she now belonged to him for the rest of their lives? He could just avoid that all together by not mentioning anything. Vegeta felt a pang in his chest at the thought of lying to her. Was it really lying though? He was just simply avoiding telling the truth.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. No. He would have to tell her, but how? How would she feel knowing she could never be with anyone else? Would she despise him for taking away her freedom? Would she be angry because it was _him_ who said it was only sex but now they were bonded mates? Would she scream and shout obscenities at him until she was blue in the face?

He hoped so. There was something about the way she looked when she was angry that turned him on. It was when she was angry that she would remind him of a Saiyan.

O.o.O

Vegeta didn't tell her how he had claimed her as his. He didn't know how to. He tried, he really did. But every time he was about to tell her, his pride or his arrogance would stop him and his mind would tell him that if she truly was his mate, she would already know.

Since their first time together, Vegeta and Bulma's nights of passion and pleasure happened every night. Sometimes even during the day. No matter how busy they were, one would seek out the other for some form of release, which didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the ship. What with the Saiyans and the androids over-sensitive hearing and all. No matter how hard they tried to ignore the screams of their pleasure or the groaning of their beds to give the Prince and blue haired woman privacy, they found it nearly impossible.

The pair would act as though nothing were happening between the two of them as they passed each other on the corridor, throwing insults and starting arguments. But everyone knew it was just a front. Nappa, Raditz and Goku were always watching closely and saw that they were becoming closer every day. They noticed how Vegeta would become possessive of her if another male simply looked at her and Bulma would through a fit at just the simplest of burns or marks on his skin from his brutal training.

"I wonder if they've bonded yet" Raditz voiced his thoughts one day.

Goku raised an eyebrow at his older brother in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Bonded as in mates, they're showing all the signs." Nappa spoke as though he was telling an old story, "When you bond with your mate, you feel what they feel, experience their emotions as if they were your own and you can also communicate telepathically."

"Wow, really? How are they showing the signs?" Goku asked. He hadn't really noticed a difference in Bulma lately apart from she was now sleeping with Vegeta. Goku was her best friend; wouldn't he be able to tell if she was somebodies bonded mate? Her scent was slightly different but he just passed that off due to the fact she was having sex with the Saiyan Prince.

"Well Vegeta is possessive, protective and always does as she asks and Bulma is highly protective and pretty much infatuated just by his lingering scent."

Raditz nodded, "Yeah and the fact they can barely control themselves around one another."

Goku laughed nervously, he too had noticed that last part. Whenever he had finally learned how to ignore their constant moaning, he would walk into a room filled with the smells of their arousals like it would be like a punch in the face.

"Arrival on planet Namek in one hour" A robotic voice sounded through the ship.

"That time already?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room looking flustered, there wasn't a doubt in their minds where she had just been.

The three Saiyans looked at the woman like she had grown another head, "What?" Bulma asked feeling self-conscious as she looked down to make sure her clothing was on right.

"They're probably scared that you might have heard their conversation." 18 purred from the far corner of the room. The three Saiyans heads shot to where the android was sitting. How long had she been there? Why had none of them heard or sensed her? But then it hit. She was an android so she had no ki to sense. But it still didn't excuse the fact that neither of them had acknowledged her presence.

"What conversation?"

"Uh…" Goku began to speak before 18 rolled her lifeless blue eyes.

"Regarding yours and Vegeta's _activities_," She smirked. "You know, when you and he will disappear for a few hours…"

Bulma blushed deeper than she had ever done before. How did they know? She knew they weren't exactly secretive about it but she thought they had at least done enough not to draw the attention of everyone. "Oh…" She breathed.

And with that, she left the room. She couldn't handle their stares or constant smirking at her embarrassment.

O.o.O

"You asked for me my Lord?" A silk like voice called as the blue-skinned man bowed before his master.

"Ah yes Zarbon. It would appear that my little _pets _are just an hour away from their destination." Frieza replied as his thick tail banged against his hover throne, "And the Ginyu force will arrive onto the planet Namek three hours after."

Zarbon straightened out of his bow and looked at his master confused, "How do we know this my Lord? The monkey and his little group of followers could already be there or in a completely difference part of the Universe."

Frieza sighed and looked at his lackey, "It is a good job you are pretty Zarbon, not to mention strong. How you survived so long with brains will continue to be a mystery to me."

"My Lord?" Zarbon spoke quietly.

"If you took any notice at all, you would remember the little operation our monkey Prince had." When Frieza saw that the confused expression hadn't left Zarbon's perfect face he inwardly groaned, "I had a tracking device planted into the back of his neck. No matter how far he goes or even if he goes so far that he loses all contact, I will be able to find him. I also had his energy signal channelled into my head so it will be easier to sense him."

Zarbon smirked evilly at his master, truly proud that he had come up with such a genius plan; '_now the monkey can never escape' _he thought to himself, "I see my Lord. Would you like me send a squadron of elites to Namek also?"

"No, the Ginyu force will be able to destroy the less important members of Vegeta's rebel group and you and Dodoria can take care of anyone that survives. I plan on dealing with my little monkey and the blue haired whore myself. We leave within the hour."

"But Lord Frieza, it would take over two years to get there!" Zarbon protested.

Frieza smirked at his lackey, "No, we will arrive on Namek within a matter of seconds."

"How is that possible my Lord?!"

"Being the Emperor has its benefits. It appears the planet Yardrat had its uses after all, the inhabitants had the technique to travel anywhere in the Universe by just picking up a simple ki! This was another reason I had Vegeta operated on. Now his energy signal is in my head, it will only take seconds to be able to transport over to where he is." Frieza beamed as his tail flicked out in excitement, "I will teach my dear pets a lesson they will never forget."

o.O.o

"It's beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed as she stepped off of the ship.

The planet Namek was like a backwards Earth. The grass was a deep shade of blue whilst the sky and water was a stunning shade of green. For the first time in what felt like years, Bulma felt comfortable and at home. However no matter how much it felt like home, she knew it wasn't. She knew that it was just some alien planet and her planet was obliterated.

"Okay, we need to locate the dragonballs as quickly as we can. I've managed to create four dragonball radars and we will split into groups of four: Goku and Raditz, Nappa and 16, 17 and 18 and Dr Gero, Vegeta and myself."

"I refuse."

Everyone except the androids turned to the old man who had a deep frown etched onto his withering face. Since the first day she saw him on the ship to Frieza's base he seemed older and as she looked closer, Bulma could see this was not the same man. His appearance alone was startling. His once long and thick white hair was now thin and dull, and his face had wrinkled and waned.

"Is that so?" Vegeta pushed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Vegeta, it's okay. I understand where he is coming from if it was me, I would feel the same." Bulma spoke softly.

"And where is it exactly that he is coming from?" Raditz asked.

When Bulma didn't reply, 17 stepped forward. Although Gero was his creator, he never felt grateful to the man and right now, he didn't feel like letting him hold them back. The sooner they collected the dragonballs the closer they got to freedom, "It appears that Dr Gero is having problems _coping _with the scenery." The android sneered, "For him, it is too much like his home planet."

With a few mutters of 'weakling' and 'sentimental humans' the groups set off in different directions with the dragonball radars provided.

17 and 18 where the first to arrive at a small village, on their arrival, they saw two elderly men with a small group of children exit a hut. Something tugged at a faded memory of their past human lives and they felt they knew the strange green men. '_It's impossible'_ 17 thought to himself before projecting his thoughts to his twin.

"I believe you are right 17" 18 spoke aloud in cool voice, the Namekians looked between the pair but felt no fear.

"Why have you come?" One of the elders spoke as he stepped towards the statue-like creatures. Everything about them screamed that he should be afraid. That he should run and protect the children but for a strange reason he didn't.

"We have come for the dragonball."

O.o.O

"Kakarot! Will you stop clowning around and tell me the coordinates!" Raditz shouted to his younger brother.

Since they took off his brother kept zoning out, his face would pale and his eyes would glass over as though he was in a different time and for a split second it reminded him of the visions his father would get after he received his 'gift' from the Kanassans.

"Uh sorry Raditz" Goku laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Are we almost there?"

Goku pressed the button at the top of the radar and an ear to ear grin plastered his face, "2 miles east"

With that, the two third class warriors picked up their speed and arrived at the village in less than thirty seconds.

"Now what?" Raditz asked impatiently, he was used to just blasting people or torturing them to get what he wanted but he was sure his brother wouldn't be too pleased with that strategy. Raditz rolled his eyes at the thought. His brother was a warrior with great potential and skills but he lacked something, something every Saiyan warrior had or in Kakarots case should have, the strength to kill.

Goku walked forward a few paces but was stopped by three strong looking Namekian warriors who seemed determined to stop him from going any further.

"It's impossible! I thought the Saiyans were all dead?" The tallest of the three spoke.

Raditz stepped forward and stood by his younger brother whilst glaring at the Nameks. He relished in the smell of their fear rolling off of them like tidal waves with every step he took, their eyes were filled with terror and their fighting stances weakened.

What happened next was not what the two brother's had expected.

O.o.O

"We are here to collect the dragonball" 16 spoke in his robotic voice.

None of the Namekians knew what to say, their tension and fear was palpable in the air as the two over grown, burly and extremely intimidating men stood before them, and it did not help that one of them was a Saiyan. They knew they had to protect the dragonball, whether they succeeded or died trying.

"What is your purpose for the dragonballs?" The oldest Namek asked as he watched the two men intently, his green skin was wrinkled and a duller shade of green than the others.

"There is an evil force headed for you planet, much stronger than our strengths combined. With just a look he could turn your planet into dust." Nappa snapped. He was sick and tired of explaining himself to people.

"I fail to see why that has anything to do with the dragonballs."

"With the dragonballs we could wish for our Prince, Prince Vegeta, to have his power unlocked and he can finally ascend to the legendary and defeat Frieza." Nappa said as he glared down at the old man. He, unlike the others, would not hesitate in killing to get the dragonballs.

"FRIEZA?!" A younger Namekian shouted as he walked forward, "You brought Frieza here, to our peaceful planet?!" Anger shot through every fibre of the young Namekian warrior's body as he shook his head to calm himself.

"We have spent many decades free from his tyranny and now you have doomed us all." Another Namekian shouted.

O.o.O

"Woman you will quit your fidgeting or I will not vacillate in dropping you." His voice was soft with the deadly promise but Bulma knew that his promise was empty, he would never harm her. She didn't know how to explain it, but it was like she could see into his mind and she could see he had no intention to ever harm her and would in fact die to protect her.

"Is that so?" Bulma teased as she lifted one perfect brow and just to prove herself right, she struggled once more in his vice grip.

As soon as she moved, his hand disappeared from her body and she was free falling towards the green waters screaming. She was about to start screaming at the top of her lungs when water suddenly surrounded her.

The fall lasted all of three seconds.

'_Urgh, that arrogant jerk!' _She thought to herself, '_How dare he do that to me, _me, _of all people!' _she was snapped out of her thoughts as she realised she was sinking deeper and deeper into the murky waters. Her throat and lungs burned from lack of oxygen as well as her brain as it began to fade into darkness.

She contemplated on just sinking to teach him a lesson but as bad as everything had been for her lately, she didn't want to die. With every ounce of strength left in her, she tried to push her way up but it was a failed attempt. She was frozen in place as the planet shook. Within a second Vegeta dived into the waters and found her struggling attempts to free herself from the shadows. He rolled his eyes at her weak efforts and grabbed her waist as he burst through the surface of the water.

Bulma gasped greedily for air as soon as she resurfaced, her throat burned and she had a killer headache, "You… stupid… jackass!" She yelled between coughing and taking deep breaths, "I could- could have drowned!"

"Stupid woman-"

His sentence stopped as his breath hitched in his throat. In one swift movement, he and Bulma were back on the ground with her shielded behind his back. Shielded from what she did not know.

Her eyes widened in fear and horror as a tall humanoid with orange hair stood opposite them.

"My, my Vegeta, it's been a while."

"Recoome" Vegeta replied. The disgust was evident in his features and voice.

Bulma stared at the man before them. You could tell he was one of the goons out of Frieza's army just by the look of his armour; it was a cheap and tacky version of Saiyan armour.

'_So the Ginyu force have arrived, have they?' _Vegeta thought to himself, '_that means Frieza isn't too far behind.' _He stole a look at his woman behind him. No matter what, he would fight to the death for her, even if it meant the death of him. Whether Bulma realised it or not, since the moment his teeth sank into her neck, she belonged to him, his mate. Even death cannot part bonded mates.

"Well isn't she a pretty little thing?" Recoome said as he looked over Vegeta's shoulder at Bulma. Her back stiffened as she locked her widened eyes with his smug ones. A feral growl ripped through Vegeta's chest, to Bulma, it was one of the most frightening, menacing yet somehow intriguing sounds he had ever made.

"Aw what's wrong _Veggie _is she your woman? I wouldn't mind having a piece of that." Recoome taunted, clearly trying to wind Vegeta up.

"You wouldn't get a piece of '_that_' if you was the last person in the universe you ugly moron!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta chuckled at the over grown man's expression.

"Quiet whore, I am Recoome I will do as I please and take what I want. Even if the other is not willing to give to me what it is that I want."

Vegeta growled even louder than before, the sound sent shivers up Bulma's spine as she watched his tail bristle with his anger and disgust.

"You will not lay a finger on her." His voice was deadly, promises of pain lacing each and every word.

"Oh? And I suppose it is you, the monkey Prince that is going to stop me, or at least try to anyway." Recoome said as his booming laughter filled the air. "You are extremely confident for someone so small Vegeta."

Vegeta barked out a cold laugh as he glared down his opponent. The guy was all brawn. He was no real challenge for him, "That is what they say about your dick Recoome." Vegeta said coolly.

Recoome stared at Vegeta like he was the most repulsive thing alive. His beady eyes twitched with anger as Vegeta smirked up at him, "You are going to regret that monkey!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta smirked whilst Bulma tried her hardest not to laugh as Recoome shook with anger.

"My name is Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon!" His deep voice boomed through the empty fields of blue and green as he crossed his legs to begin a pose, but before he had the chance to, Vegeta charged towards him and punched him into a far cliff face.

Recoome stood out of the rubble and trembled with anger, "Damn monkey!" He screamed as he flew forward and threw a punch that Vegeta dodged with ease.

"Now, now Recoome, don't be blinded by your anger, it only makes you even more clumsy than what you normally are." Vegeta chuckled darkly as the taller man's eyes glowed with hatred for the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta met Recoome halfway in an outbreak of flawless punches and kicks, none of which that landed on the Saiyan. Recoome howled in pain as he was thrown face first into the ground and Bulma inwardly cheered her prince on.

In a final act of desperation, Recoome threw numerous amounts of ki blasts at Vegeta and whilst the Prince easily batted them away or dodged slightly, the taller man fled.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head at his opponent's idiocy. There was no escaping the dark prince's wrath. He gave Recoome a few seconds head start before he winked at Bulma and flew after him, knocking him to the ground lifeless with a single ki blast.

"Who's the one hurting now?" Vegeta said victoriously as he spat onto the dead body of his enemy.

The Saiyan prince looked over at the blue haired woman and smirked proudly. He had waited almost all his life to destroy the Ginyu force and now was his chance. He levitated off of the ground and flew over to the soaked woman.

O.o.O

"Now what do we 'ave here?" A strongly accented voice said smugly.

The twin androids turned around with bored expressions. The red skinned man almost backpedalled from just a look of their lifeless eyes. A taller figure with blue skin stood beside him with his arms crossed.

"Hey Burter d'ya think the Cap'n will mind me keepin' the girl?" The small man said to his comrade.

"I don't know but she sure is a treat to the eyes though." The taller man said approvingly.

18 scoffed in disgust, how dare they speak about her as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat! The anger threatened to overcome her but she stood her ground, staring at them both with her bored, lifeless blue eyes whilst on the inside she was livid.

"Who are you?" Burter asked as he narrowed his eyes, the androids picked up in his posture that he was somewhat uncomfortable by their gazes.

17 smirked at the blue skinned alien, '_finally, we may have a challenge!' _He and his sister were no better than Saiyans; they craved destruction, the adrenaline of fighting pulsed through them and most of all, they enjoyed winning.

"Answer!" The smaller man yelled whilst he stepped forward to grab 18's arm. As soon as he grabbed her arm, she had him on the floor, pinned by her foot on his chest.

"Jeice, stop playing around," Burter ordered.

"What do you want?" A smooth voice spoke. Jeice and Burter stared at the girl who so easily had one of the strongest warriors in the Universe pinned.

"Why would we tell you, ya freak?" Jeice spat as he struggled to get up once more.

"18, I think we could have a little _fun _with these two guys. We've been cooped up in that space ship for far too long." 17 said in a cool voice that sent shivers up the alien's backs.

18 lifted her foot slightly, easing the pressure on the red skinned man's chest. Jeice took advantage of the moment and stood up next to his comrade, "I think you're right 17."

The twins smiled evilly at each other before levitating off of the ground, "We promised Bulma that we would not harm the Namekians, she didn't say anything about these fools."

"Fools? Do you know who we are?!" Burter yelled as he too lifted himself from the ground, followed reluctantly by Jeice.

"We do not care who you are," 18 smirked as she pushed a stray strand of her behind her ear, "as will no one else when they announce your deaths."

"You are all talk and no bite darlin'!" Jeice laughed though underneath, he knew she was speaking the truth, it was just something about the way the two androids held themselves that freaked him out, as if they were so confident that nothing could defeat them.

"What race are you both?" Burter asked as he unfolded his arms and placed them to his sides.

"What race we are does not matter, what matters is that you will fall by our hand." 17 smirked once again.

Burter and Jeice took their fighting stances whilst the twins stood there, unmoving, yet they were guarded from every possible angle.

The two members of the Ginyu force flew towards their adversaries, no doubt that this would be a fight to the death. One wrong move could end in their demise. 17 and 18 stood their ground as the aliens flew passed them.

Jeice threw a punch to the side of 18's head which didn't budge an inch from the impact. Her confident smirk widened, "Oh, I didn't know we had started."

The red alien gulped audibly as 18 swung her leg around and landed a powerful kick to his gut, sending him flying in the ground and causing a wide crater that shook the planet. "Get up!" She yelled, the adrenaline flooding through her body as she readied herself.

Jeice blasted out of the ground and sent the android a flurry of attacks, none of which landing on their target. 18 rolled her eyes at her weak opponent, "come on, I thought you would be tougher than that! My data says you are in the top ten of the Universe's strongest, are you not?"

Jeice narrowed his eyes dangerously as he flung himself towards 18; he threw a combination of strong punches to her face and chest but only managing to land one out of them all. 17 and Burter watched from the side lines as the red skinned alien grew more and more frustrated by the second, which only fed 18's hunger of power.

With one swift kick, she blasted his head from his body and laughed menacingly as the red skinned man fell to the ground.

Burter screamed at the loss of his comrade, "You bitch!" But before he could charge towards her, 17 grabbed his arms and flung him into the air.

"I don't think so. My sister has had her turn. Now I want to play."

17 dodged a few ki blasts aimed for his chest as he flew towards his opponent, Burter tried to dodge his attacks but was soon overtaken by his power.

Burter fell to the ground and coughed up blood, "What… are you? I am the- the fastest IN THE UNIVERSE!" He screamed as he blasted out of the ground, creating a crater as he flew towards the boy who floated in the air waiting. He phased behind 17 and went to throw a punch, only for it to land on thin air. 17 swung his fisted hand around and sent the blue skinned alien soaring through numerous amounts of mountains and cliffs.

"Humph, not nearly as fun as I had hoped," 17 sulked as he lowered himself next to his twin.

18 scraped back her stray hairs, "Maybe this Frieza guy will be more of a challenge."

"Yes, it would be fun to test our strength against him."

O.o.O

"So Raditz, can I fight him or do you wanna?" The younger Saiyan asked as his eyes burned with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

"Whatever, but Vegeta might be pissed at you for fighting him." The older of the two said as he folded his strong arms across his chest, his wild hair billowing in the wind.

Goku grinned at his brother before turning to the purple man before him. His black horns looked razor sharp but his tall and brawny figure did nothing to intimidate the young Saiyan.

"Hey he's getting Frieza; he could at least let me take this guy… Who are you?" Goku asked as he stared down the alien, wanting to put a name to the person he was about to fight.

"I am Captain Ginyu you fool." He snapped, how could he not know who he was? He and his force were known throughout the galaxy, "And as for your little monkey prince _getting _Frieza, I highly doubt that would ever happen. Lord Frieza is the strongest warrior in the Universe."

"All Frieza is, is a cowardly tyrant!" Goku yelled as he charged forward, he would not, _could not _allow someone to talk about the disgusting lizard like he was a God.

Captain Ginyu and Goku were evenly matched as they both struggled for the upper hand. The captain threw his hands together and brought them down hard onto Goku's head, throwing him towards the ground. As he hit the ground, he created a massive crater with the force of his body colliding against the terrain.

"You are no match for me you dirty monkey!" Ginyu yelled as he charged a ki blast in the palms of his hands.

"One mistake," Goku replied in a deadly tone from behind the Captain.

Ginyu spun around in an effort to defend himself but before he had the chance to do so, Goku released his own bright blue ki-blast into his stomach. Ginyu plunged towards the ground at an impossible speed with Goku chasing after him charging another ki-blast.

"Never lose focus." Goku said as he released the ki ball in his palm, incinerating Ginyu's body.

O.o.O

"You have got to be kidding me, the Ginyu force is here?" Nappa bellowed as he took in the small and fat green alien with four eyes in front of him, "Just as well, I have been needing to kill something lately and you will do nicely."

"I would like to see you try monkey." The small alien laughed, "Even if you do succeed, which I highly doubt, Frieza will be here in a matter of minutes."

"You're lying!" Nappa yelled as he charged towards the Ginyu force's weakest member.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stupid monkey. We will see who is lying when Lord Frieza arrives and squashes you all like the bugs you are like the rest of your stinking race!"

"Perhaps. We will have to see, but you Guldo, won't be able to because you will be dead along with the rest of the Ginyu Force." Nappa said in a calm voice that sent shivers of fear down Guldo's spine.

"Wh-what?" The small alien cried.

Before he had the chance to defend himself or dodge, Nappa used his laser eyes technique and shot him through the heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – This is only a short chapter I'm afraid, a lot shorter than my most recent ones. But I am going to make up for it with the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! As I've said before, this is my first fan fiction story and your reviews are appreciated. **

**Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter 11 –

After Vegeta's fight with Recoome, he and Bulma couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The pair had just about managed to find a secluded and hidden spot before they ripped their clothes off of one another.

He seized her lips again, pressing her up against the cold cave wall; which felt good on her hot skin. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist, hearing her gasp when she felt his arousal press against her. Slipping a hand under her shirt, he sought out her breasts as he attacked her neck with his lips. Bulma moaned out loudly with pleasure as she felt his surprisingly soft hands travel over her body and before she knew it, she was lying on the ground with Vegeta leaning over her the kiss never breaking.

Vegeta placed his hands on either side of her hips as he plunged deep into her. Bulma was panting heavily until she managed to match her breathing to his powerful thrusts. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards her. Seeing what she was trying to do, Vegeta lowered his head and kissed her passionately but stopped as she threw back her head, reaching orgasm.

He moved his lips away from her face and down to her neck, kissing and nipping her heated skin hungrily. Vegeta felt the recent scar of her bite mark and smirked. She was his. He reopened the scar as he bit down, Bulma screamed out in pleasure as her hips bucked and Vegeta followed her in orgasm as his seed entered her.

They lay silent for a few minutes; nothing but there heavy breathing could be heard. Something felt different about them as he held her close, even the sex felt different.

"I love you" Bulma whispered to the naked Saiyan Prince lying beside her before she could stop herself.

When she got no answer, she rolled over and onto his muscular chest and stared him down with gentle eyes.

"What do you want me to say Woman, that I l- that I feel the same?" Vegeta snapped.

What did she expect him to say? How could he experience such foolish things like love or anything like that? He was a warrior. A Saiyan Prince! Not a sentimental human and most certainly not a weakling.

"I want you to admit that you feel the same for me," Bulma whispered, she could feel the tears of rejection threatening to over spill but she held herself together, refusing to look weak, "I know you feel the same, I can feel it. It's not weak to show your feelings."

In a quick movement, Bulma was pinned onto the ground with Vegeta leaning over her, "Woman from a young age I was taught not to show or feel anything besides anger, hatred and aggression." When she was about to interrupt, Vegeta put a long finger to her lips, "if anyone found out about this-this- whatever we are… It could only end badly."

"More like you don't want to feel," Bulma mumbled as the silent tears escaped and fell down the sides of her face.

Using his thumb, Vegeta gently wiped away the woman's tears and leaned his head down to kiss her softly. "Woman I can never say how I feel, if any of my enemies found that out they would use it against me. They would bring harm to whoever it is."

"So it's not that you don't care," She asked slightly hopeful. She didn't know whether it was her going space crazy for being stuck in the small ship for months or whether it was real, but it was almost as if she could _feel _everything Vegeta felt. At first it was terrifying because she thought she was finally losing it after everything that had happened but when she concentrated, she found all of the feelings he felt for her were positive feelings. Even when they had their arguments and disagreements, it was almost as if he was enjoying it.

"Saiyans do not experience the same things as humans; they choose a mate and bond with the chosen one." Vegeta explained as he twirled a stray piece of her aqua hair around his finger, "Once the mate is chosen, they become possessive, loyal and protective and will do anything to keep them from harm and would rather die a thousand deaths than to have anything happen to their mates."

"Oh," Bulma whispered. She didn't know what to say. Were they just fuck-buddies then? Was she in fact going crazy? Did this mean nothing at all to him? Why couldn't he see her true feelings!? Of course he didn't, if he did he would of 'bonded' with her by now. Bulma berated herself for ever thinking he felt the same as her. After all, he did say it was just sex.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta whispered after a few minutes of silence. Had she finally found out she belongs to him? He could feel the sadness pouring from her and his gut twisted in response. She was upset about him taking away her freedom. Kami, he should have known.

"I'm not" She answered stubbornly as she wiped away the tears, "We should get back to the group."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling on his clothes as he walked towards the opening of the cave. He waited patiently for the woman to dress and once she finally approached him, he lifted her and took off into the sky, neither one making eye contact.

"So am I just someone to sleep with whenever you get the chance?" Bulma asked. She couldn't stand the silence anymore, the feeling of rejection or confusion. If he answered yes to her question than that was that, she wouldn't do this to herself anymore. She would find someone who knew how to feel, how to care for her, love her. No matter how hard she tried to say it herself, the feeling of being without him and in someone else's arms made her feel sick.

"Hn,"

"Well I guess that's my answer then," She mumbled to herself, not thinking he would be able to hear. She would stop this shameful act even if it meant dying alone. She would not embarrass herself further just so he could get some.

Vegeta looked down on her in confusion, what did she mean? Did she misunderstand? Why was her expression suddenly emotionless? Why were her eyes guarded, refusing to tell him how she was feeling?

And why did this feel like a bigger battle than the one he would be fighting in later?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I am so sorry I haven't updated! My internet was cut off and has only just been put back on. **

**Please review and be completely honest because I'm not sure that I like this chapter so much, I think it seems a bit obvious or rushed. I have actually re-written this chapter at least six or seven times and it still doesn't seem right. So tell me what you think and enjoy! :D **

Chapter 12 –

It took less than two hours to locate all seven dragonballs, defeat the Ginyu Force and have hot sex with his mate and it was something Vegeta prided himself with, even if he didn't kill them all himself and after the hot sex, his woman went all moody and silent. He was finally going to get his wish of immortality and then nothing would stand in his way of defeating Frieza!

"Dragon rise up and grant us our wish!" Bulma yelled as she held her hands over the orange balls. When nothing happened after a few moments, she lowered her hands and tried to think of what could be wrong.

"Woman, I thought you said this would work!" Vegeta said as he glared at Bulma.

Bulma snapped her head up and glared at the Prince with her hands on her hips, "Don't speak to me like that Vegeta you big jerk! It was supposed to work! The ones on Earth did." She yelled at him.

"Maybe you need a password," 18 said it as though it was obvious. In all honesty she was bored of their arguments and constant bickering if she could; she would smash both their heads together and be done with it.

"You're right! Maybe it's locked with a password in case of someone evil coming along and asking for something ridiculous, we could have done with something like that on Earth, right Goku?" Bulma laughed and Goku joined in.

"Yeah, maybe then that Pilaf guy would have given up with his obsession of-"

"Enough! We need that password. Frieza will be here soon and we don't stand a chance unless I get my wish!" Vegeta snapped. He was tired of waiting, he had waited his whole life for an opportunity like this and now that it was here, it seemed so far away.

"You're right monkey prince, you _don't _stand a chance." A feminine voice said. Vegeta's back stiffened at the sound and everyone turned towards the voice in shock. How had he gotten there so quietly without grabbing their attention?

"Frieza" Vegeta said in a cool voice, "How did you get here without a ship?"

"I used a little technique I learned whilst I was visiting my father. It's called instant transmission." Frieza smirked, "What? Were you not expecting my arrival? What's with all the crushed faces?"

"We had to look at yours," 18 muttered under her breath.

"Learn your place weakling!" Zarbon ordered as he narrowed his eyes at the woman stood before them. She didn't look much of a fighter, more like a ship's whore.

"Or what?" 17 smirked, "Trust me when I say that my sister is no weakling."

"Is that so?" Frieza grinned evilly, "We shall see, Dodoria!"

A large pink man stepped out from his place next to his master, "Yes lord Frieza?"

"You know what to do."

Dodoria smirked at 18 and she lifted one eyebrow at him, "That tub of lard is nowhere near as strong as the one I fought earlier." She groaned, "Where is the fun in that?"

"So draw it out sister, _make _it fun." The way 17 spoke sent shudders of fear up Bulma's spine.

18 smirked back at the pink alien and took her fighting stance, waiting for him to make the first move.

In the blink of an eye Dodoria flew forward and raised his fist to punch her, but before he could even lay a finger on the android, 18 grabbed hold of his wrist and after a sickening crunch, Dodoria cried out in pain. She let go of his wrist and swiftly kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the air.

On his way back down to the ground - plunging over 200ft - 18 readied herself and connecting her foot to his stomach, she smirked at the sound of air whooshing out of him painfully as he careered across the sky and into a nearby cliff.

Dodoria growled in anger at getting his ass kicked by a woman. As he climbed out of the new hole his body had made in the cliff, he charged up a ki blast in each hand and as he released them he screamed, "I'm gonna tear you apart! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! And I'm gonna love every minute of it!"

"Oh please," 18 chuckled darkly as she batted away the blasts as though they were nothing but fruit flies, "You haven't managed to land a single punch."

Dodoria gaped in awe; he had put everything into those blasts! How could she be so strong?

"Come on then you fat pink bastard." 18 taunted, "What are you waiting for?"

With that, Dodoria opened his mouth and released an energy canon. 18 lifted her eyebrow once again and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. When the blast neared, she tapped it lightly with her foot and it went flying up into the green sky. As Dodoria watched in dread at his last resort flew off into the empty skies, 18 flew towards him at such a speed that was hard to keep up with and dealt the final blow. She plunged her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart, laughing at his pathetic struggles to get her to release him. 18 ripped out his heart and threw it at Zarbon.

"Here, a gift just for you pretty boy!" He didn't have time to dodge it, so it splattered across his face; blood soaked his hair and face, making everyone besides Frieza and Zarbon laugh or smirk.

"You little wench!" Zarbon yelled angrily as he realised what had happened, powering up, he charged towards the blonde haired woman with a vengeance but was stopped by 17 standing in his way.

"18 has had her fun. I want to play." He faked a pout as the blue man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Fine but when I'm done with you, I'm going to kill her."

Zarbon closed the distance between him and the android and brought his first down on 17's head. 17 moved his head slightly to the side and smirked when he saw the annoyance in Zarbon's eyes. As Zarbon tried to retract his arm back to his side, 17 caught it and swung him around before letting him go. The blue skinned man flew into a nearby rock at full force but he wasn't kept down for long. His annoyance grew by the second as he blasted up into the sky and met the android blow for blow.

"I'm going to send you into the next dimension!" Zarbon yelled.

"You are no match for me." 17 stated as he straightened up and looked down his nose at his opponent.

Zarbon narrowed his golden eyes, he screamed as his body tripled its normal size and his once flawless skin became lumpy and disgusting.

"I don't see what the point was in you transforming, you are still weaker than me," 17 smirked, "and your looks hardly changed much either."

"Why you little bastard!" Zarbon shouted as he flew towards the android.

His power had quadrupled and so had his speed.

But he was still no match for 17.

17 rolled his eyes as Zarbon moved painfully slow towards him, the android was growing tired of his little game. He wanted a bigger challenge; he wanted to fight someone like Frieza.

In one quick movement of his foot, Zarbon's head flew across the air and landed besides Frieza. The rest of his body dropped from the sky and smashed into the ground creating a large crater where it landed. 17 followed the direction the head went in and took his place next to his sister.

"Even Gero could have taken that frog out." 17 said as he folded his arms across his chest and spat on the blue head lying on the ground, "He was so weak I almost felt sorry for him."

"That's impossible! My scouter can't even pick up your power levels!" Frieza exclaimed as he furiously pushed the button on the side of his face.

Vegeta smirked, "That's because they're androids Frieza created by Dr Gero."

Frieza narrowed his eyes dangerously and threw his scouter onto the ground, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you all anyway." He sneered, "Starting with… you." He raised his long index finger and a small red blast hurtled towards android 18 but as it approached, she batted it away as though it was nothing.

"Come on, I thought you were supposed to be the strongest in the Universe? I've seen weapons have more effect on me than that!" 18 laughed, "Just transform you repulsive lizard, you are no match for me in that form."

Frieza was taken aback by the confidence in the android, "No pathetic toy would ever be my equal. It seems I'm just going to have to prove that by sending you to the scrap heap."

"Try it," 18 said as she took her fighting stance.

Frieza smirked then began his transformation. The group stared in awe as he went from barely 4ft to at least 8ft in a matter of seconds and his horns grew to twice their size and seemed much sharper than what they once were. Frieza's smirk widened as though he was letting everyone know he was done with his transformation.

"Is that it?" 18 sneered, "I have to say lizard, I'm _very_ disappointed."

Frieza flew towards the loud mouthed android and fired a series of energy blasts, 18 disappeared out of the attack's path and rematerialized beside Frieza, delivering a powerful kick to the tyrant's head. Frieza went down, slightly dazed, and 18 quickly grabbed hold of his foot, spinning him around and then throwing him upwards. The lizard flew through the air, slamming into a rock wall, only to have 18's knee collide with his chest, followed by a powerful energy blast.

She wasn't at all surprised to see the tyrant step out of the small crater in the wall with only a few cuts and bruises. "You insolent little tin can!" Frieza yelled.

"Transform." 18 said calmly.

Frieza narrowed his eyes but did as she asked and started his transformation; there was no way he could win in this form, it was too weak, but how a mere girl was stronger than he was in his second form was completely disconcerting, if not downright annoying and humiliating. He screamed loudly as his muscles increased and his horns disappeared, his head grew longer and spikes grew out of his back. 18 was shocked by the sudden increase in power, she hadn't expected him to get so strong. But she held her emotionless features and stared at him with lifeless eyes.

"No one can surpass me! I am Lord Frieza, ruler of the universe!" He yelled as he charged towards the floating android.

The beautiful android was too slow to pick up the lizard's sudden movement as he wrapped his hand around her throat. She was unable to pry the tyrant's hands off of her neck and instead started slamming her fist into Frieza's side and her knee into his gut. It didn't even seem to have any effect on the tyrant as he laughed and changed his grip from her neck to her ankle. He swung her around a few times before launching her towards 17, who was completely stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Right at the last minute, 17 dodged out of the way but didn't notice until the last second that Bulma was stood close behind him. She wouldn't survive an attack like that. Not when she was just a weak human. 17's eyes widened as he lunged to grab 18's foot but his hand only caught air. Vegeta moved quickly as he smashed into Bulma and knocked her to the ground and watched as the android flew over their heads.

Bulma groaned in pain as she hit the ground but stopped when she saw the massive crater created by the impact of 18's body and the ground. Surely the android was in a bit more pain than her. Vegeta stood back up and pulled the blue haired woman up with him, assessing her wounds, which was something Frieza didn't miss. The tyrant smirked evilly at the pair as he took in the new information.

"I thought she would have been tougher than that, but then again she was nothing more than a pleasure robot." Frieza laughed as he lowered himself to the ground, "She was created for nothing more than to pleasure men without breaking as easily as common whores."

17 clenched his fists, "You monster!"

Frieza smirked maliciously as the androids glared at him. No doubt he was making his 'fan club' grow by the second.

17 calmed himself and straightened his posture, "I'll show you what us _pleasure _robots can really do."

Frieza laughed at the android as he lowered himself to the ground no more than ten feet away from the group of rebels.

"Oh really, I believe your little friend said something along those lines." The lizard sneered, "If she is still in one piece, I may actually use her as a pleasure robot. She seems to be able to withstand quite an assault."

"You will not touch her." The taller android spoke as he took a protective stance in front of the crater that held the female android.

"Oh look, more washing machines, how many did that idiot Gero make?"

17 took his fighting stance and smirked, "enough to bring you down you creep."

Frieza laughed but copied him as he transformed once again, the group of warriors stared at him in disbelief and before any of them could act, he blasted a single pink beam from his index finger whilst grinning evilly as the single blast shot straight through android 17's forehead and through to the other side of his head, which was followed by a loud explosion as the circuits and wiring in his brain were attacked by the energy.

"NO!" Bulma screamed so loudly that her voice cracked as 17's blood splattered over her face.

Whilst laughing, Frieza thought about who to kill next. He could go for the blue haired whore that his little pet monkey seemed to be so fond of but then where would the fun be in that? Vegeta would get so pissed off that he would attack whilst being blinded by his anger and then he would have to kill the fool and Vegeta was the only threat to him. His piercing eyes skittered over the warriors before him once more before they landed on his next victim: Raditz.

Goku saw the unmistakable red beam leave the tyrants pale finger and flash towards his brother. Instincts took over as he flew into Raditz, knocking them both to the floor as he did. The beam flew straight passed them hitting nothing but a large rock. Frieza narrowed his eyes at the youngest Saiyan and fired ten more, all of which Goku batted away effortlessly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Frieza." He said. All innocence left his voice and features as he glared at the lizard before him.

"Idiot monkey!" Frieza yelled as he fired stronger beams.

Goku batted them away with the same effortlessness as before and smirked, "You know, you keep calling me that. I'm starting to think you have a grudge against the Saiyan race." His smirk widened, "Or maybe you're scared of us."

Raditz felt pride wash over him as his younger brother taunted the tyrant, his face held a smirk that matched Goku's as he kept swatting away Frieza's beams as though they were nothing but flies. Then something dawned on him. If his brother was able to knock away the tyrants energy beams, that would make him stronger than 17, someone who hadn't even seen the beam coming.

When the hell did that happen?

"Don't be ridiculous. I know you're an idiot but I didn't think you could be that stupid." Frieza laughed menacingly. That had been the first thing Frieza had learned about his newest monkey: he wasn't as smart as his comrades or Prince.

All playfulness left Goku's face as the lizard insulted his intelligence. He knew he wasn't one of the brightest people you would ever come across mostly because of bumping his head as an infant, but he still didn't consider himself to be stupid or an idiot. In fact, he was one of the most intelligent when it came to battles. That was something that all of Goku' enemies had learned the hard way.

Frieza was beginning to get annoyed as Goku stood across from him, staring at him like he was an animal about to become his prey. This was not something Frieza took sitting down. He threw small lilac ki blasts at the youngest Saiyan and smirked as a large cloud of smoke covered the area he had been standing. However the smirk disappeared when the smoke and dust cleared showing a teenaged boy looking like nothing had even happened. He looked like he hadn't even tried to defend himself. He still even held that stupid look on his face.

"It appears my little monkey wants to do business." Frieza smirked and cupped his hands in front of him as he charged a red ki blast. With every passing second, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basic space ship. "Try blocking this one, filthy monkey!" he yelled before he threw the ki blast towards them.

Goku yelled at the Saiyan Prince to move Bulma away as the blast made its way towards the group. Although it was a powerful energy ball, it was considerably slow. Goku cleared his mind of all anxiousness as he, for the third time since Frieza had created the ball, sensed it. It outclassed his power easily and Goku knew that if he faced this energy attack head on, he wouldn't survive. But if he dodged it, it could very well blow the entire planet up.

He raised his hands as the ki blast was less than twenty seconds away from him. He could hear Bulma screaming at him desperately to move out of the way, he could hear the evil laugh coming from Frieza and he could hear the sound of evil energy coming from the blast that was waiting to kill him.

"Protect Bulma with your life, Vegeta." He yelled over Bulma's screeching, "I want her to be safe at all times now that I won't be around to protect her anymore."

Tears started streaming down Bulma's face as her best friend demanded the Prince to protect her. She knew what that meant; it meant that he was dying to protect her, their pack, the planet Namek. He was dying to protect them all from the disgusting Lizard who was about to take his life.

Vegeta nodded his response to the lower class Saiyan. He would never admit it, but his respect for the Saiyan jumped from nearly nothing to higher than it had ever been for anyone before. He was dying for them. The thought swam through his mind and he tightened his grip on the woman, shielding her as the large ball of energy connected with Goku's hands.

Goku yelled loudly as he pushed against the ball with all the power he could muster, but it was a wasted attempt. Frieza pushed the ball down harder towards the young Saiyan and as it connected with his body, a loud explosion echoed through the grassy fields.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - The story is almost over! I'm not sure whether I should just leave this fanfic as it is when it's finished or whether I should continue with a sequel. Leave me a review or message me if you think I should write a sequel or not because I don't want to write a sequel if no one is going to read it! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I know I say that a lot, but your reviews are really great and they keep me writing you all more chapters. I've actually been finding it harder and harder to keep focused on just one story! **

Chapter 13 –

The smoke cleared after a few moments and Bulma was almost too afraid to look up. But when she did, she saw something that completely took her by surprise.

Goku was led on the ground, nearly unconscious and Frieza was frozen in place with a pained expression. His tail was completely blown off along with half of his right arm. As she followed the path the blast must have come from she was absolutely shocked to find 16 stood there with a deathly glare on his face. Bulma had always thought of the android as a friendly giant however, those thoughts vanished as she took in his cold, empty eyes. He looked totally pissed, like he had to kill something. It was a look she had seen in Vegeta's eyes many times.

"W-what?" Frieza spat out as pain seared through his body.

Goku raised his head slightly, utterly confused that he was still alive. His confusion vanished as he took in the new image of Frieza with his missing arm and tail and the look of hatred from the tall android.

During their travelling, Goku and 16 had taken to sparring with each other daily and as they did they became friends. They both shared the same personality: they both felt at their happiest when they were on a field full of life like animals and plants, they both enjoyed peace and tranquillity and they both absolutely despised having to kill even though they were very much capable of doing so and had more than enough power to do so. Goku had told the gentle android about the lushness of Earth and all the life it held. It may not have been one of the calmest of planets, what with all their wars and crimes, but when you were in the right part of Earth, it made up for every little flaw it had.

Once Raditz noticed his brother was alive, he pushed himself to go his fastest and quickly moved his brother away from the sights of Frieza and behind Vegeta.

"What should I do with him Vegeta?" Raditz whispered as Frieza tried to get over his pain.

Vegeta glanced at the barely conscious Saiyan, "Take him and the woman back to the ship and put him in the tank."

"Vegeta I'm not leaving you!" Bulma hissed as she turned her glare towards her Prince.

"I can't fight and protect you at the same time woman; you're too much of a distraction!"

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered. She knew it would do no good, but she had to try. Just the thought of leaving her Prince alone to fight against a sadistic monster made her want to hate herself for even thinking about it. As much as he was a jerk to her, she couldn't deny her feelings for him. She had lost too much to lose him too.

"I don't care what you want." Vegeta said, "Raditz, take them back to the ship now."

Raditz did as his Prince asked him and pulled the woman close to his body – whilst receiving a hateful glare from Vegeta – he then picked his brother up under his free arm and took off into the sky as fast as he could.

Apparently, he was not fast enough.

A sharp pain soared through his chest and as he looked behind him in confusion, he found Frieza who was now staring up at him with a sly smirk. Before he knew it, he lost the battle with consciousness and his arms fell slack as he nose-dived no more than twenty feet towards the hard ground. He was dead before he even hit the green land.

A loud blood curdling scream sounded through the entire planet as Bulma landed on the corpse of her best friend's brother. He stared up at her with faded, dead eyes. She suddenly didn't care that she was led on a dead body, she didn't care that she was covered in his blood and she didn't care that her best friend was lying beside her, unconscious. All she cared about was giving Frieza a piece of her mind. She was so sick of him hurting her, hurting her friends, her pack. She was running on adrenaline as she climbed to her feet and sent Frieza such a hate filled glare that put Vegeta's deathly glares to shame.

Frieza had never seen the human girl look so angry before, even when he killed her father, beat her best friend, raped her over and over again. He liked it.

It was like it had all been building up to this moment in time. The look in her eyes promised pain, hell, they basically screamed it at him even though she remained silent and unmoving.

"Frieza," She said in a soft and deadly voice that sent shivers down his spine. But not shivers of fear, they were shivers of pleasure. He loved feisty women.

He quickly composed himself and returned her glare although his was nowhere near as intimidating, "What did you not like your landing?" he laughed darkly.

"You are nothing more than loathsome… low life, revolting piece of shit," She said in the same deadly voice as before.

Frieza smirked, "Your words mean little to me whore."

"You are going to die today Frieza," She said with a deadly smirk, "It may not be by me, but it will be by my mate."

Vegeta stared at the cerulean beauty in confusion. So she did know? Then why had she been acting towards him in such a way? Why had she caused such a fuss over nothing? Did she know about them both being mates the entire time that he was struggling to find the words to tell her?

For her sake, he sure hoped not.

The tyrant laughed evilly once again, "Your mate? And who might that be, the monkey Prince? Come now dear Bulma, even you must know that Vegeta isn't one to burden himself with such foolish sentiments."

"You know, I really think that Goku's right," Bulma smirked, "You must be scared of the Saiyans."

Frieza chuckled, "And what makes you say that you foolish girl?"

"Because you went to such great lengths to get rid of them all," Bulma looked hatefully at the tyrant in front of her, "But little did you know, Frieza, that you left the strongest and most dangerous one of them all alive."

"And let me guess, the strongest Saiyan is Vegeta?" Frieza smirked, "If he is so strong, why has he not fought against me yet? Why is it that he let all his little friends die?"

Frieza was suddenly in front of Bulma. He raised his hand as though he was about to hit her and she shuddered as his hard lips found her ear and his cold breath washed over her ear and neck, she squeezed her sapphire eyes shut and waited for him to do his worst. She had already lost her family, her friends, her planet and her innocence. But if there was one thing she hadn't lost, it was hope. If there was one person who could bring Frieza down, it was Vegeta. She trusted him with all of her heart and most of all, she believed in him. She believed in him when no one else would and in return he made her feel special and although he would never admit it, he made her feel loved when nothing else or no one else could. He never spoke of his emotions or told her that he loved her, but then it wouldn't really be Vegeta if he did. She knew he loved her in his own way otherwise he wouldn't have claimed her as his. She knew he had the strength to bring Frieza down and make him pay for all the pain he had caused them, all the suffering he had caused the Universe, all the families, races, planets he had destroyed were finally going to be avenged. And it would be Vegeta who gave the lizard exactly what he deserved. He was the Universe's saviour even if he didn't know it.

When Raditz was shot, Vegeta had been so shocked by the loss of his comrade that he accidently and unknowingly let down all of his mental walls. When that had happened, Bulma was let into his mind and she felt his anger pulsing through her body. She could feel his loss coursing through her veins. But most of all, she could feel his pain and loss in her heart.

That was when she found out that he had claimed her. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid and ignorant to have not noticed it before! It was so obvious now. She had been blinded by her anger and the thought of rejection. Because he was nearly always cold to her, she believed that he was only having sex with her. She had no idea whatsoever that he had actually claimed her to be his mate and the whole cold hearted Saiyan thing was just an act. Well, to her it was anyway.

Bulma could feel all of his mixed emotions in her head as though they were her own and it made her angry, no, it made her livid. How dare this freak of nature think he could mess with her mate in such a way? Vegeta was never one to be unable to control his emotions, he always kept them well hidden and seeing him look so shocked and feeling the pain of loss and anger as though they were her own added to the anger of her own that she felt towards the tyrant.

Pain erupted from her side and a few seconds later, she crashed into something solid. She tried to lift her head but the movement seemed impossible. It was as though something was pinning her down and she didn't like it. Bulma thrashed against her captor until the vice like grip loosened enough for her to see her surroundings. She looked up to see Nappa staring straight ahead at something; Bulma followed his line of sight and gasped.

There, holding his own against Frieza, was Vegeta. He was throwing punch after punch, blast after blast at the tyrant as though his life depended on it.

And it did. All of their lives did. The fate of the Universe was resting on Vegeta's shoulders.

Frieza grabbed Vegeta by his tail and threw him in Bulma and Nappa's direction. Nappa quickly dodged the flying Prince and he landed not too far away from the two.

Vegeta stood up as though it was nothing and walked towards Nappa and his mate, his deathly glare never leaving Frieza for a second. When he finally reached Bulma and Nappa, he stopped just beside the pair, still staring at Frieza.

"Nappa, take the woman and go find someone who knows the password for the dragonballs. Then leave her at the ship and return here to grant my wish for immortality."

"Vegeta no," Bulma whispered as tears fell down her cheeks, "You don't know what you're asking for. To live forever, watching everything you hold close die, watching every_one _you know or care for, die."

She tried to reach out and touch his cheek but Nappa refused her any movement. Bulma grew angry with the tall Saiyan for holding her down like she was some sort of prisoner but she was angrier at the fact that her lover, her mate, wasn't thinking clearly enough to know the downside of asking to be immortal.

"Vegeta, what about when I die? What will you do then?" She whispered.

"Why yes Vegeta, what ever will you do then?" A dark and feminine chuckle drifted through the wind and was soon accompanied by the scratchy voice again, "Shall we see, dear Bulma?" Frieza smirked evilly.

Before any of them had time to react, a ki blast the size of a basketball tore through Bulma's chest and made its way through Nappa's. A blood curdling scream once again filled the air as Bulma's insides felt like they had turned into boiling hot lava but after only five seconds, the screaming cut off as the air disappeared from her lungs and she slowly drifted into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

The sound of a muted scream fell on his ears. The smell of burning flesh attacked his senses. The sight of his mate being shot through her chest kept replaying itself in his mind.

And she was suddenly gone.

Just like that, his mate was gone. The screaming ceased but the smell of her blood leaving her body and her flesh burning still filled his senses. A pained howling noise sounded from somewhere close, but where? At that moment, Vegeta realised it was him that was crying out as though it was he who had been shot.

It might as well have been.

He felt her presence leave his mind and in its place was complete emptiness. His heart felt like it was about to come leaping out of his chest and his body felt like it was on fire. Growling replaced the pained cries and soon he was screaming loudly as a burst of energy he had never felt before flooded his entire being. His vision turned gold, as did his hair and his eyes turned a murderous teal colour. But none of that mattered. All that mattered to him now was avenging his mate's death.

Vegeta heard a thud against the ground as Nappa finally lost his battle of surviving. His large body fell on top of Bulma's small one and even though she was dead, Vegeta worried about her being squashed by the giant Saiyan.

Slowly, Vegeta turned and walked over to the two bodies. As usual, he wasn't showing any emotion but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling it. That didn't mean he wasn't drowning in it.

His mind replayed the last emotions and feelings he felt from Bulma. At first all she felt was complete shock but then came the pain that seared through her body. She had died almost immediately. She didn't have all the things she had once said she would. The two had been talking and somehow, death had found its way into the conversation. She had said that when people die, they have flashbacks of all their happiest memories and they are greeted by their loved ones as they lead them into the next dimension.

But Bulma didn't have any of that.

All she was greeted by was pain and then darkness. All she saw was her vision blur and then fade out. There weren't any happy memories and there weren't any loved ones who would help to guide her into the next dimension and Vegeta found himself feeling sorry for his woman. She had so badly believed that that would happen, but it didn't. Even at the end of her life she had been disappointed and betrayed.

Vegeta's anger and hatred soared to new heights when he heard the lizard laughing as he moved the body of his comrade off of his mate respectfully. As he put Nappa down on the ground, his deadly teal eyes glared at the tyrant in such a murderous way, it made Frieza shiver.

"Frieza," Vegeta said in a calm and deadly voice, "You have destroyed my planet and annihilated my race. You made me and my pack kill for you for your own sick pleasure. You took my mate even though she was unwilling and now, you have killed all of them. You killed my entire pack, including my mate and you must pay."

His voice showed no signs of bluffing and neither did his eyes. Frieza knew that Vegeta was deadly serious now that he was all alone. He had no one left. Frieza had killed them all.

The tyrant glared hatefully at the Saiyan Prince but did not say a word. What could he say to that? Nothing that is what he could say to him, absolutely nothing. Or at least, that is what his brain was telling him. He tried for a few silent minutes to think of a comeback, any sort of comeback but he had nothing.

Vegeta growled as he flew towards the tyrant. His growls and the sounds of fists connecting with bodies echoed through the lands.

Goku slowly raised his head when he heard the fighting continue. He could hear the loud booms of ki blasts and the raw smacking of fists but it sounded… odd. Everything sounded like it was underwater the moment his eyes found his best friends body. It took everything in him to not break down and cry at the sight of her. Bulma's body was pale and her eyes were a lifeless shade of blue. Her own blue eyes were no longer there and neither was the person he classed as an older sister.

The pain in his chest grew to new lengths as he forced himself to crawl over to her lifeless body. Crawling was all he could do. He attempted to stand, but the pain he felt was almost crippling. He could hear distant battle cries, most of which sounded like Frieza crying out but Goku found that he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

Bulma was his best friend. She was his first ever friend. They had always been there for each other, but he wasn't there when she died. How could he have left her alone like that? She was his best friend and if he had of been strong enough instead of some weak idiot, she would probably still be alive.

When Goku reached Bulma, he moved the hair away from her face and even though it was pointless, he searched for a pulse. Anything that would give him hope that she could still being alive. But there was nothing. There was nothing more than a dead and empty body of the girl he loved.

"I'm so sorry Bulma," Goku whispered, "I was supposed to protect you and I failed."

He felt something wet trailing down his cheeks. Goku lifted one hand to see what is was and sure enough, he was crying.

The smell of her burnt skin was assaulting his nose and the sight of her once bright and stunning blue eyes which were now faded and lifeless haunted him.

He had nothing left.

Everyone he had ever cared about was gone.

"It is not your fault, Goku." A robotic voice said from behind him.

Goku spun around quickly and fell into a defensive stance in front of Bulma. He knew she was dead but she was still his best friend. After living on Frieza's ship for so long, nothing that his army would do would surprise him. Once he saw it was only 16, he relaxed a little. In 16's arms was the unconscious 18 who didn't even appear to be that badly damaged. But Goku knew different. If an android was unconscious, then the damage must be bad.

"It is my fault! I swore to her and her father that I would protect her, no matter what."

"You cannot blame yourself." 16 said, "And we still have the dragonballs."

Goku looked off into the distance at the two fighters. It seemed like Vegeta had the upper hand and that Frieza didn't have that much time left. There was something different about Vegeta. His hair and tail were both blond and although Goku wasn't too sure because of the distance between them, he could have sworn that Vegeta's eyes were a mixed colour of blue and green.

"Vegeta is a Super Saiyan." 16 said when he noticed Goku's confused staring, "After Bulma was killed, he transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan."

The young Saiyan looked up at the tall android, "Do you think he will win?"

"Yes," The android spoke, "Vegeta's power is far greater than Frieza's. Even in his final transformation at full power, Frieza is no match for Vegeta."

Goku looked down at the lifeless body of his best friend. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to do to bring his best friend and his pack back to life. He knew what he had to do to bring his planet back and he knew what he had to do to bring all of the people who died on Earth back to life.

The young Saiyan pulled himself off of the ground, ignoring the pain the surged through his body at the movements, "I'm going to find out what the password is." He told the android before blasting off into the sky in the direction of the first village.

16 sighed. He wasn't sure on what to do. He knew he had to get 18 to Gero but he didn't know if he should leave Vegeta. He had no doubts the Saiyan Prince would win this battle but he was unclear on what he would do once Goku got the dragonball password. Would he wish for Bulma to be brought back? Most definitely. Just the look in his eyes when he saw her die told him that. Would he ignore his mate's wishes and then go on to wish for immortality? 16 wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that he would not allow it. He would not allow Vegeta to make such a selfish wish.

He would make sure Bulma got her wishes even if it killed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Just in case anybody got confused, Vegeta doesn't know that Goku is alive! I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Vegeta saw Raditz get shot and thought that Goku had died from the blast too. **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 15 –

This wasn't even a challenge to him anymore. He had always thought that fighting Frieza would bring him the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins because it would be a challenge and one of the hardest challenges in his life but it didn't and it wasn't. All he could feel pumping through his veins was revenge and anger. His mate was no more because of Frieza. Just that thought alone was enough to keep him fighting.

He knew for a fact that he was going to enjoy this.

He was going to enjoy ripping the lizard limb from limb. He was going to enjoy hearing the repulsive tyrant's screams and cries for mercy. He was going to enjoy making him beg for his life. He was going to enjoy the feeling of accomplishment when Frieza takes his final breath but most of all, he was going to enjoy avenging his mate.

She was everything to him. She had showed him that there was a way out of the life he had been forced to live since he was a child. She had taught him how to trust again and how to feel. She taught him that you didn't have to kill. She believed in his capability of destroying Frieza when no one else did. When the whole Universe laughed at Vegeta's mutiny, she stood by him. He would never admit any of this to anyone of course, because he wasn't a sentimental fool who spoke about his emotions and feelings like some sort of weakling. With her however, he always seemed to push his pride aside for her.

It killed him inside knowing he could never see the fire in her beautiful blue eyes again or touch her soft skin again or hold her close to his body or even hear her annoying voice when she yelled at him! It killed him inside knowing that he had never once called her by her name. Instead, he had always referred to her as 'woman' like she was no more than a common slave or a whore.

But most of all, it killed him inside knowing that it was that disgusting, sadistic lizard who took her life. It was Frieza, the person who she feared the most, who murdered her.

Just that thought was enough to push Vegeta's anger over the edge.

"You have some nerve," Vegeta growled as he punched his adversary in the face and then kneed him in the stomach, "She was mine and you still took her. They were my pack and you killed every single one of them!"

Vegeta grabbed hold of what was left of Frieza's tail and swung him around repeatedly before throwing him back towards the ground.

She was his everything. She belonged to him. She was the light in his darkness and he killed her! She didn't deserve to die yet that bastard took her life!

His golden aura burst with new energy as Vegeta let out a loud battle cry. Vegeta watched as Frieza floated up into the sky so that he was at the same level as the Saiyan Prince.

"You don't really think you have won, do you?" Frieza smirked despite the pain in his jaw telling him not to, "You really are an idiotic, filthy monkey!"

Vegeta smirked at the tyrant and brought his hands together in front of him, "FINAL FLASH!" He yelled as his hands filled with a large yellow blast.

Frieza's eyes widened as he watched the energy blast coming towards him. This was it. Even though he was at full power, he knew for a fact that he didn't have enough energy inside of him to survive such an attack.

He had failed.

He had let a disgusting monkey defeat him! It was a disgrace. _He _was a disgrace. Frieza crossed his arms in the shape of an 'x' in front of his face even though he knew it would do no good, he had to try at least. He had brought shame on his father's name and the Cold Empire. He had let himself be killed by a Saiyan.

It was just like he and his family had been warned. A golden Saiyan warrior would soon come to kill them all. He just couldn't believe that Vegeta was the legendary Super Saiyan that his ancestors had warned him about.

There was no chance of surviving now. Not when he was up against that. He had drawn the fighting out too long and now it had backfired on him. He knew that killing the human would anger Vegeta, but he didn't know it would have such an effect on him. Who knew that Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans was capable of such emotions or feelings? Those who crossed his path knew him only as the cold hearted, ruthless and bloodthirsty warrior.

The perfect killing machine. That is what he had made the monkey Prince into, his perfect killing machine.

He had created a monster and now he was going to be killed by his own creation.

When the blast hit him, it felt like his body was trying to rip in half. He could feel his hard, ice cold skin bubbling as it tried to release itself and tear away from his body. He refused to scream. If he had to die then he would not give the monkey Prince what he wanted. Frieza knew what Vegeta wanted. He wanted to hear him scream, beg and cry out for the pain to end but he refused. He would not give him the satisfaction therefore he would feel like his mate was not properly avenged. It was not a good attack because it did not harm him physically. However, it would harm him mentally, to know that he didn't cause enough pain to make his mate's death mean something. It would haunt him forever.

Just like Frieza would.

Even though he could feel death approaching him, he knew that this was not the end. Even if he was not really there, he would still cause harm to the Saiyan Prince. After all those years of torture and unnecessary beatings, all of the downgrading and belittling, seeing the things he had been forced to witness _and _take part in since he was a child, it would haunt him forever. He would never forget nor would he ever escape the most ruthless and most powerful tyrant that has ever existed. Nobody ever escaped Lord Frieza.

Finally, his body gave into the powerful blast coming from Vegeta's hands. He could feel his body giving in to the ripping and tearing, he could feel his skin peel and sizzle off of his body but he still refused to scream.

Vegeta smirked when he felt Frieza's energy completely drain like somebody had pulled a plug. He had finally done it. He killed Frieza. He had killed the creature who had tortured him, who had raped his mate, who had annihilated his race and destroyed his planet.

He had killed Frieza. He, Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans had finally fulfilled his destiny and rid the Universe of its tyrant.

It was finally over.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update! I've been having a bit of a hard time lately so I haven't really been in the mood to write. But I am now! I've just written this chapter, a chapter for 'Battle Of The Empires' and I have just written a Pokemon one shot. So who knows, you MIGHT get two chapters in one night but no promises though! Well, no promises for this one but I am actually nearly finished with Chapter 8 of Battle Of The Empires so that could possibly be on here tonight. **

**Please tell me if this chapter sucks because I wasn't so sure about it at certain parts... Also, my internet decided to close my browser thingy so it closed right in the middle of the whole editing thing. I have tried to edit it again but I think I'm in more of a writing mood because I can't concentrate on editing haha :) **

**Also, I recommend team four star's abridged series of Dragon Ball Z! If you haven't watched it already, you should! It's hilarious and you honestly won't regret it. Oh and you should all search 'make a man out of you tfs' it's a Dragon Ball Z parody of Mulan's make a man out of you. Again, it's really funny and I have gotten my friends addicted to the song so badly that she actually started to hum it in class. **

**Oh and I want to thank emikot316 who is just awesome. I don't get many reviews on my chapters but I always get one from her! I think I get one from her on every single chapter... Anyways yeah, she is awesome. And so is everyone else who reviews. I would honestly reply to them but yeah haha. I will do a shout out to you all on the next chapter to this story which could possibly be it's last chapter...**

**ANYWAY I know none of you read any of my author's note and probably just skipped it, so I'll just get on with the chapter ;)**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter 16 –

It was finally over.

Goku let out a shaky sigh of relief as he felt Frieza's ki completely disappear. He genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like years. It was finally over, Frieza was finally dead. The thought kept playing through Goku's mind. He had never been so glad that someone had just died before. It went against everything he believed in but sometimes, there was truly no way of helping somebody so far gone into the dark side.

In what seemed like the first time in years but was actually no more than just a few months, Goku felt relaxed. However, he knew he couldn't fully relax. Not yet anyway. He had to find a Namekian that knows the password to the dragonballs otherwise this was all for nothing.

"Don't worry Bulma," Goku whispered as he ignored the pain in his muscles and body as he sped up, "I promise I will bring you back."

O.o.O

Vegeta watched as what was left of Frieza body fell out of the sky and slammed against the hard ground.

Instead of relief he felt annoyance. He should have given the lizard a more painful death, he should have tortured him like Frieza and his lackeys tortured him and his pack. He shook his head. He couldn't change what had happened now. There was no going back. Why would he want to go back? He had defeated Frieza and his men.

Something blue caught Vegeta's eye as he floated down towards the ground. As he got closer, he realised what it was that caught his eye: it was Bulma.

He could feel his chest tighten and the air in his lungs coming quicker as he got closer to her cold and lifeless body. What was he supposed to do now without her? When he was stood next to her body, his legs gave in and he fell to his knees. He felt a loud wail of loss rip from his throat as he picked up her body and cradled it into his chest. He didn't care that she was a weakness, she was _his _weakness. He didn't care if he was showing emotions or that he was crying out from the pain of his loss. She was his mate. She was _his_ and now she was gone. He pushed stray strands of hair out of her face and wiped away the dirt from her cheek.

What was he supposed to do now without her? What was he supposed to do now without his pack? He had nothing and no one. He may now be the strongest in the Universe but none of that seemed to matter without her.

o.O.o

"You have to be able to speak Namekian?" Goku asked as he lowered his head in defeat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all of their hard work they weren't going to get their wishes since not a single one of them could speak Namekian and there was no reason as to why the Nameks would want to help them. True, they had saved them from the Ginyu force and destroyed Frieza but Goku and his friends were still foreigners on their peaceful planet, strong and dangerous foreigners at that. It made absolutely no sense for them to want to help any of them in the slightest.

Goku dropped to the ground in front of the huge Namekian elder and lowered his head into his hands. He had failed. He couldn't even fulfill the promise he had just made not even an hour ago. He had promised to bring Bulma back but it looked like that wasn't going to happen now.

The Namekian elder looked down at the young Saiyan with a sad expression. He could sense the darkness that Goku had been forced to witness but he was happy that despite all of the things that had happened to him and his friends, he still remained pure hearted. He and the other three Namekians in the room felt their hearts almost break into two as the young Saiyan let out a pain filled sob that shook his entire body.

"Please," Goku begged quietly into his hands, "Please, just bring her back. She's all I have left. She's all Vegeta has left. Without her, I wouldn't even be here. Without her, who knows what will happen to Vegeta. Please help us." He said the last sentence in an almost inaudible whisper.

He didn't care if it made him look pathetic or weak. If begging was what he had to do to bring Bulma back, then he would do it! There wasn't one word of a lie in what he had just said. He didn't even want to think about what Vegeta might do now that Bulma was gone. Even though the Saiyan Prince had calmed down a lot since they had first met, there was still darkness in his heart that was laying dormant and who knows what might happen if it was re-awakened.

Goku lifted his head out of his hands and looked at the large elder with helpless eyes that moved even the toughest of the four Namekians who was stood in the corner.

"Please," He whispered again.

The large Namekian turned his head to the side and nodded at what appeared to be a child. Goku wasn't sure of their names; they all looked the same to him. Well, except for the Namekian Elder. He definitely did not look like any of the other Nameks.

"Dende," The elder Namek said, "Go with Goku and summon the dragon."

"Lord Guru, are you sure he will be safe?" One of the older looking Namekians, the one who was stood in the corner, questioned. Even though it was obvious the Saiyan in front of him posed no threat, he wasn't so sure about the one who was still at the battle field.

Guru nodded, "Yes Piccolo I am sure, Goku will not allow Prince Vegeta to harm him."

Goku stood up slowly as their words processed in his mind. They were saying that they were going to help him! Bulma was going to come back! "I promise I will not allow any harm to come to Dende, Lord Guru." Goku nodded enthusiastically. This was the best news he had heard all day! His best friend, his pack, his planet were all coming back!

"Yes Lord Guru." Dende smiled at the elder Namekian. He didn't know Goku very well, but Dende already like him! Also, this was one of his first missions, well, more like a task since the Nameks were a peaceful race.

"Well let's go!" Goku said to the young Namekian before looking up at the elder, "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you for saving our planet and my people." Guru smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I'm actually looking at this and thinking "Oh my God it's over. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" **

**Well I've decided that there won't be a sequel to this story but I've got like a book full of ideas for more fanfictions about Bulma and Vegeta or Bra/Bulla and Goten and even some Pokemon, Supernatural and One Tree Hill so you haven't heard the last of me! This story may be over after this chapter but I'm kind of glad that it is in a way. As I got closer and closer to the end I realized that I wasn't focusing and putting as much effort into this story as I should have been and I'M SORRY! **

**So yeah, I've already started writing another fanfiction about Bulma and Vegeta but it has nothing to do with this one. Make sure you check out 'Battle Of The Empires' and follow me so that you can all keep updated with my next fanfics. **

**There was so much more that I wanted to say but my mind is completely blank. **

**THANK YOU emikot316, joys, TFSrules, rychefan, lintu-lvr4, CHARLIEEEEEEE, threeam inkblot, My Whispers In The Dark, CREEPS, DancinInTheDark, MrsYamucha, Jessica, Emi-Chan, Ashley, OnyxV, Tony, Jadee, Kevin, smalsa, Jason, Katieeeeeeeeeee, WhatWhat123, Krazydbzfan and Winchester609. I would like to thank you all so much for reviewing this fanfic. Your reviews meant a lot to me!  
**

**So read, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! **

Chapter 17 –

Vegeta could sense a familiar high power level coming towards him but he didn't care. His mind was roaring with loss, his heart once again felt empty and his body felt as cold as his dead mate's.

He couldn't help but think that perhaps he was destined to be alone, destined to never get what he wanted. Of course, that would be a lie. He ascended to the Legendary Super Saiyan but right now that didn't matter to him. He would gladly give it up if it meant he could have his mate back. He really did have no one and nothing that he cared about anymore.

Before he met Bulma, he had never felt even half of what he felt now. Vegeta felt like he was drowning in his emptiness and no longer had his mate to cling on to. She had taught him that there was more to life then killing and causing destruction. Of course he could probably never fully understand love but right now, he was almost certain that he did. He knew there was no way he would be feeling so hollow had it of been the death of anyone else.

Right now, he should have been celebrating the death of the lizard that enslaved him and his pack, that slaughtered his entire race and destroyed his home planet but he wasn't. Instead, he was clinging onto the dead body of his mate like his life depended on it.

Another loud howl of loss ripped from his throat as he screamed into the empty skies.

He could just see his father shaking his head in disgust and being disappointed that his son, the Prince of all Saiyans, an Elite warrior was mourning for the loss of his weak, human mate but he didn't care. He didn't care if he disappointed his father or disgraced his race by mating with a human, he would do it all over again if he could. He didn't care that Bulma was a weak human because she constantly challenged him and more often than he would like to admit, beat him during their verbal sparring. She was also the most intelligent being in the entire Universe and to Vegeta, her beauty went unrivalled. He ran his hand through her silk soft hair and couldn't help but think that he had never seen such a perfect shade of blue before.

Vegeta could just hear the Gods laughing at him for once again, they had taken away yet another thing he held close to him.

The Saiyan Prince was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard two sets of feet land behind him. He paid no attention to them and instead carried on running his hand through his mate's hair, untangling any knots and taking away any debris that may find itself there.

"She hated it when her hair wasn't perfect." Vegeta chuckled humourlessly to no one in particular, "She had been enslaved, forced to do things she wanted no part in, made to watch as her parents were murdered, raped, beaten and yet she cared more about her hair."

He could hear somebody coming closer to him but like before, he ignored them and only wished that they would kill him quickly so that he could be with his mate. If he wasn't killed now then the loss of not having the woman in his mind would drive him insane and kill him slowly. He knew that there was no chance in seeing her in the after world because of all the crimes he had committed but it would still be better than living without her.

"That's not true," A familiar voice spoke softly to him, now standing right beside the Saiyan Prince. "She cared about you a lot more than her hair, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up to see Goku looking down at his mate with a pained expression.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said in a gruff voice as he turned his eyes back to his woman.

Goku snapped out of his mourning and grief and a large smile graced his lips as he remembered the plan. On the way to Vegeta, Dende had healed him after he felt as though he couldn't go on much longer and it was safe to say that he felt brand new.

"We're going to wish Bulma back along with everyone else!" Goku said excitedly as he ran over to collect the dragonballs.

Vegeta ignored the younger Saiyan's foolishness as Goku's sentence replayed itself in his mind.

'_We're going to wish Bulma back along with everyone else!'_

Vegeta could feel his heart starting to thump unevenly.

'_We're going to wish Bulma back…'_

He could feel a warm feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. It was the same excitement that he had seen Goku showing a few seconds ago.

'_Going to wish Bulma back…'_

He could feel his blood coursing through his veins as a familiar warmth that he relished in filled his entire being.

'_Wish Bulma back…'_

His heart was banging against his chest with such force that he thought it was going to come flying out of his chest. He could feel what felt like a smirk grace his once frowning lips as he heard the Namekian child summoning the Dragon.

If he had to, he would wait a year on this sickeningly peaceful planet until they could be granted another wish for her planet back. He would listen to his woman's screeching with a smirk on his face because he wouldn't care about anything else.

She was coming back.

Bulma, his woman, his mate, was coming back to him.

He watched his mate carefully as he heard the Namekian finish asking for what sounded like his wish. He only knew it was his wish because the third class Kakarot came running over to look on her, Raditz and Nappa. Vegeta didn't even notice how the sky turned dark and that a giant, green dragon was not far from him.

Vegeta didn't care about the others as he felt the warmth returning to her skin and could hear the beating of her heart as it was restarted. He sighed in relief as she gasped for air and her eyes fluttered open revealing the unique shade of blue that only her eyes held.

And for the first time, Vegeta truly smiled.

It wasn't his trademark smirk but a genuine smile.

He crushed his mate to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta pressed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply as her unique scent assaulted his senses. He had never seen, heard or smelled something that was so perfect before. But what made it all the better was that she was all his.

Around the two reunited mates, Goku held out his hands and helped his brother and Nappa off of the ground and filled them in on everything that had happened since they died.

"You look good as a blonde," Bulma said softly into Vegeta's ear as she ran her hand through his golden hair.

Vegeta ignored her as he captured her lips in a quick, yet gentle and passionate kiss. He didn't care if it was improper because there was a crowd around them.

His mate was back.

"The dragon wishes to know what your next two wishes are." Dende said, breaking up the reunion.

Everyone's eyes fell to Bulma as she thought carefully about how to phrase her wishes. She knew that if she said them incorrectly in anyway then they could go wrong. There was one person who was running through her mind as she was trying to think but whatever she thought of all seemed impossible.

She looked up to the Namekian dragon and her eyes immediately widened. She had never seen the eternal dragon look so… so _huge_. It looked like Shenron but on steroids.

"I wish for the Planet Earth to be restored." Bulma said in a strong voice before looking to Dende and then back to Vegeta, "I don't know how to phrase my second wish." She said in an almost defeated voice.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in a disbelieving tone, "Just wish for everyone back!"

Bulma shook her head, "But that wouldn't bring my dad back, he died on Frieza's ship."

The whole group fell to silence as they remembered that day. Her father had died because he refused to operate on the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta almost felt guilty as he saw the helpless look in his mate's eyes but he just shrugged, causing Bulma to narrow her eyes at him.

"Then don't wish him back," Vegeta said nonchalantly. He could see the fire burning in his mate's eyes as she was about to yell at him but he spoke before she had the chance. "You spoke of Earth having their own set of dragonballs so wish him back with those."

Goku nodded, "Yeah! I completely forgot about Kami!"

A large smile appeared on Bulma's face as she kissed Vegeta's cheek, "I always knew you weren't just a pretty face." She said playfully before looking back to Dende as he finished wishing for their planet back.

"What is your last wish?" Dende asked once the dragon had granted their wish.

"We wish for everyone who died on Earth including the Earth's guardian and except for the really bad people who invaded our planet, to be brought back to life!" She yelled excitedly.

Dende smiled warmly at her enthusiasm before turning back to the Namekian dragon.

Bulma and Goku both stopped breathing due to their suspense as they waited for the dragon to grant their wish. The eternal dragon's eyes glowed red as he started to grant their wish and less than a second later, Dende turned back towards the group and nodded.

She had never felt so happy before in her entire life.

Not only had she gotten everything she had wished for but she also had Vegeta, her very own Prince. He may not be the nicest of people and had quite a bad temper but it was obvious that he cared for her and he would always be there to protect her.

**One month later.**

The group were now back on Earth and it was like they never even left. The minute they landed, Bulma insisted on finding the dragonballs. Nobody complained though because the second they set off of Namek, Bulma and Vegeta had rarely left the bedroom which caused great discomfort to everyone. It seemed as though having your mate die right before your eyes took quite an effect on Vegeta and he refused to have her leave his site again. Of course after two weeks they went back to normal routine but the second they saw each other, they would be ripping their clothes off no matter where the two were.

Android 17 was brought back along with the others Frieza had murdered during the battle on Namek and it didn't take Dr Gero too long to have Android 18 up and around again. However this time, he took the deadly self destruct bombs out of the three androids so they called all live in peace and fit in with the humans.

Once they landed on Earth, Gero left to go back to his lab whilst Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and the three androids went out searching for the seven dragonballs with the radars Bulma had made on Namek.

It didn't take them long before they were all outside of Capsule Corp. and almost immediately, Bulma ran into the house to find her mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom," Bulma sighed in relief as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Bunny turned around and gasped when she saw her daughter stood before her. When she had been revived she had woken up on the kitchen floor and couldn't find her husband or daughter anywhere.

"Bulma, I was so worried about you." Bunny cried as she hugged her daughter with a vice-like grip. Never had Mrs Briefs been so scared in her entire life. All she could remember before waking up was two strange men in her kitchen and then everything went dark. She was so afraid for her daughter and husband, especially when she woke up and couldn't find them anywhere. "Where's your father?"

Bulma pulled out of her mother's hugged but grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her out of the house and into the large garden towards the group of warriors. She explained everything that happened to her mother and felt her heart shatter in two as the usual cheery woman cried and sobbed at the loss of her husband. But her mother cried more when she told her what happened after he died and Bulma was pulled into another freakishly strong hug.

"Mom it's okay now." Bulma said for the third time.

Bunny looked at her daughter and then to the group for the first time, "Thank you all so much for helping my daughter, especially you Vegeta and Goku. You are all more than welcome to stay here with us. I just wish Trunks was here to see that you're all okay."

"Mom that's just the thing, he will be here! We're going to wish him back."

Bunny smiled so widely that everyone thought her face was going to split in half and the Saiyans winced as she squealed loudly.

It took a while to convince the dragon to give them two wishes but in the end they did it but in return they could not use the dragonballs for two years which they weren't too bothered about. With their first wish, they wished for the body of her father to be brought to Earth and with their second wish, they wished for Dr Briefs to be brought back to life.

The second he opened his eyes his wife and daughter pounced on him, showering him with love, kisses and hugs.

Goku along with Raditz – after deciding he would stay on Earth with his younger brother – and the androids went over to Master Roshi's home to see if the Namekian dragon brought Master Roshi and Krillin back seeing as they had died once before. Bulma introduced Vegeta to her parents who surprised them all by showing his respect to Dr Briefs for refusing to operate on him back on Frieza's ship even though he also called her father foolish for doing so. Nappa, after having his fill of Bunny's cooking and getting the ship restocked, took off back into space to see if there were any more Saiyans stranded somewhere out there.

Bulma for the first time in a long time, felt complete.

Earth was back, her family was back, her life was back and now she had a mate who would always be there to protect her and love her.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled so loudly that it shook the compound, "FIX THE GRAVITY MACHINE AT ONCE!"

Well, he loved her in his own way.

**The End.**


End file.
